Bluemoon
by Nerazzuri
Summary: "Dia milikku Itachi-sama. Kupastikan Hinata akan menjadi pengantinku saat malam bluemoon tiba. Akan kujadikan jantung suaminya sebagai menu istimewa kami. Dan putra terkutuk mereka akan berakhir di meja pemotongan daging," kata Neji. RnR? CnC?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, OOC (maybe) dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 01.30. Saat di mana kebanyakan orang terlelap di atas ranjang yang empuk dengan selembar selimut yang nyaman. Tapi berbeda dengan pemuda ber-_hoodie_ hitam itu. Sebilah pisau di tangannya mengilat tertimpa cahaya di ujung jalan. Di hadapannya seorang lelaki paruh baya menatapnya dengan ketakutan dan kengerian yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Ja-jangan…, " orang itu memohon.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal akibat salah satu alat pernapasannya terkoyak. Genangan darah mulai tercipta di kakinya. Darah mengalir deras, bersumber dari sebuah lubang yang menganga di batang tenggorokannya. Bisa juga karena sayatan di perutnya yang sejak tadi meneteskan cairan serupa. Atau mungkin saja dari pembuluh arterinya yang sudah terkoyak.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, kemudian menjilat darah yang menempel di ujung pisaunya seolah-olah darah itu selezat selai _strawberry_. Ia terlihat senang melihat korbannya mati perlahan-lahan. Seolah ekspresi kengerian berbalut kepasrahan lelaki itu memberinya kepuasan.

Desir angin malam seolah memainkan sebuah melodi kematian. Tidak, bukan itu. Pemuda itu menajamkan telinganya. Matanya melirik tiang listrik di ujung jalan. Tak ada apa-apa. Tapi pemuda itu yakin, sepersekian detik yang lalu ada seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu di sana.

Tak mau mengambil risiko, pemuda itu mundur dan berlari seolah tahu sebuah kekuatan yang lebih besar hadir di sana dan tak merestui apa yang kini ia lakukan.

Lelaki paruh baya yang nyaris menjadi korban itu bisa sedikit lega. Lebih lega lagi saat mendengar sirene mobil polisi. Dan benar saja, seorang polisi berambut merah muncul. Seorang rekannya menyusul menggunakan sepeda motor.

"Gaara, kauurus korban. Aku akan mengejar pelakunya," kata polisi yang memiliki rambut panjang.

"Baiklah," sahut polisi yang dipanggil Gaara itu.

Itachi berlari ke arah yang dituju pemuda tadi. Sial! Ke mana larinya pemuda itu? Itachi menajamkan telinganya, mencoba melacak keberadaannya. Ah, di sana! Tapi jaraknya terlalu jauh dari sini. Ia bisa saja mengejarnya tanpa motor, tapi tentu saja akan terlalu mencolok. Manusia mana yang sanggup menempuh jarak dua puluh kilometer hanya dengan berlari? Sebaiknya ia kembali saja ke markas.

"Itachi, kau berhasil menemukannya?" Gaara menghubunginya lewat _intercom_.

"Tidak, aku kehilangan jejaknya," kata Itachi.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di markas. Aku sudah dapat keterangan tentang ciri-ciri pelaku," kata Gaara.

"Baiklah," Itachi tak membantah.

Itachi memutar balik untuk menghampiri motor inventarisnya dan mengarahkannya ke markas.

.

.

.

Yang hampir menjadi korban adalah Sarutobi Asuma. Ia adalah salah satu dosen di Universitas Konoha. Setidaknya itu adalah sosoknya di mata dunia. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu kepiawaiannya menyelundupkan mariyuana beberapa tahun alu. Dan Gaara termasuk di dalamnya. Bukannya menjebloskannya dalam sel, ia justru memanfaatkan Asuma sebagai informan. Sebagai gantinya, berulang kali Asuma membantu Gaara.

"Pelakunya memiliki rambut berwarna perak dengan mata berwarna cerah. Asuma-_san_ tidak bisa memastikan apa warna matanya. Yang jelas pelakunya memakai _hoodie_ bermotif awan merah," kata Gaara.

"Akatsuki," Itachi membatin.

Tentu ia takkan menjelaskan apa dan bagaimana kinerja Akatsuki. Percuma, karena semua itu tak akan masuk di akal manusia sehat seperti Gaara.

"Lalu, apa motif pelakunya?" tanya Itachi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dendam. Tapi Asuma-_san _bilang ia tak mengenal pelakunya," kata Gaara.

Ya, tentu saja. Alasan dendam rasanya terlalu dangkal untuk seseorang yang menjadi incaran Akatsuki. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih besar di balik upaya pembunuhan itu. Apa mungkin Asuma juga sama sepertinya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Itachi bisa merasakan denyut jantung dan aliran darah yang masih stabil. Asuma adalah manusia biasa, sama seperti Gaara.

"Aku akan mencari kasus yang mungkin berkaitan. Kuharap ini hanyalah kasus biasa yang bisa cepat diselesaikan," kata Itachi.

"Kuharap juga begitu," timpal Gaara.

Detektif muda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah itu terlihat bersiap-siap akan pulang. Mungkin keluarganya sudah menunggu di rumah. Ah, menjadi manusia memang sepertinya menyenangkan. Terkadang Itachi juga merindukan saat-saat menjadi manusia yang merupakan makhluk yang tidak abadi. Dulu, tepatnya empat ratus tahun lalu, Itachi juga seorang manusia.

Sebuah rubik berukuran 9x9 yang baru saja dimasukkan Gaara dalam _briefcase_-nya menarik perhatian Itachi. Dilihat dari umur, sepertinya tipe seperti Gaara takkan memainkannya.

"Untuk putraku," kata Gaara seolah mengerti isi pikiran Itachi.

Detik itu juga Itachi baru tersadar. Untuk apa ia mempertanyakan hal itu lagi? Ia memilih mengemasi perlengkapannya sendiri, lalu pulang. Tentu tak ada seorang istri ataupun anak-anak yang menunggunya. Itachi sendirian. Kalaupun ada yang datang paling-paling hanya Sasuke. Itu pun hanya sekadar mampir.

Terkadang Itachi jenuh pada kehidupannya. Ia terjebak antara hidup dan mati. Secara biologis, sel-sel dan organnya sudah tak berfungsi. Tapi nyatanya ia masih bisa berjalan, berbicara bahkan berpikir. Kenapa? Karena takdir menempatkannya sebagai seorang _vampire_, si penghisap darah dalam dongeng anak-anak.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka pintunya perlahan. Takut membangunkan istri atau putranya yang biasa menunggunya di sofa. Layar televisi masih menyala. Mungkin mereka ketiduran saat menunggunya dan lupa mematikan televisi.

Kali ini Gaara tidak mendapati putranya di sofa. Ia memutar _knob _pintu kamar putranya. Seorang balita yang merupakan perpaduannya dengan sang istri terlihat lelap. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah boneka jari buatan istrinya yang mirip Gaara.

Gaara membiarkan putranya dibuai mimpi. Pandangannya tertuju pada wanita berambut _indigo _yang tertidur di sofa. Sepertinya bukan tidur yang nyenyak. Ia melihat istrinya terlihat gelisah dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran.

"Hinata, Hinata! Bangunlah!" Gaara mengguncang tubuh istrinya.

Mata itu terbuka, menampilkan _lavender_ yang selalu dikagumi Gaara.

"_Ga-Gaara_?" Wanita Sabaku itu terlihat lega. Ia memeluk suaminya seketika, seolah ingin menemukan rasa aman dari lelaki yang menikahinya lima tahun lalu.

Gaara membelai rambut istrinya dan berbisik, "Tenanglah. Ada aku di sini."

Tak ada sahutan dari Hinata. Hening. Gaara memberi waktu pada Hinata untuk bisa mengatur kembali detak jantungnya yang terdengar sangat cepat. Pantas saja Hinata terlihat sedikit terengah-engah.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Gaara setelah Hinata melepas pelukannya. Gaara mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Hinata, "Minumlah."

Hinata menerimanya dan meminum isinya. Air itu seolah menjernihkan kembali pikirannya, "A-aku merasa dia dekat."

"Dia?" ulang Gaara.

"Ya. Pria yang menyelamatkanku," kata Hinata.

Seketika itu Gaara langsung paham. Hinata pernah mengalami fase terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, keluarganya tewas dalam sebuah kebakaran besar. Hinata sendiri nyaris menjadi korbannya jika ia tidak diselamatkan oleh seorang pria.

Gaara tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Meski terkadang Hinata sering terobsesi jika melihat pria yang menurutnya mirip dengan ksatrianya. Gaara justru bersyukur pria itu telah menyelamatkan Hinata yang kini menjadi istrinya, ibu dari putranya.

"Seperti apa rasa dekat itu?" tanya Gaara.

"De-dekat, sangat dekat. Seolah-olah matanya selalu memperhatikan aku," kata Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya. Ia balas menatap Gaara yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Kau baru pulang? Ah, pasti lelah sekali. Kubuatkan teh, ya," kata Hinata.

Gaara menjawabnya dengan senyuman ringan. Senang rasanya melihat Hinata kembali memegang kendali atas dirinya. Tidak mudah memang menikahi wanita yang memiliki trauma masa lalu seperti Hinata. Tapi ia takkan pernah menyesalinya.

.

.

.

Hinata masih mengingat isi mimpinya semalam. Rasanya seperti sungguh-sungguh terjadi. Gambaran siluet pria berambut panjang itu sungguh nyata. Bola mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya tajam. Aneh, tapi Hinata tidak merasa tertekan.

Yang membuatnya tertekan adalah gambaran saat kebakaran itu terjadi. Gambaran yang silih berganti dengan siluet pria itu. Rasa aman dan tertekan pun bergantian datang. Hinata semakin bingung. Untung saja semalam Gaara membangunkannya.

Hinata memandang ke arah Gaara dan putra mereka, Kaito yang terlihat asyik mengotak-atik rubik yang dibeli Gaara. Gaara memang serba bisa. Ia selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk mereka meski pekerjaannya terkadang menuntut untuk ia selesaikan, terutama untuk kasus-kasus yang rumit.

"_Okaa-chan_," panggil Kaito, "_Okaa-chan_ mau ke mana?"

"Ah, iya. _Okaa-chan_ mau belanja. Kaito-_chan _mau ikut?" tanya Hinata.

"Kaito mau dirumah saja sama _Otou-__chan_," kata Kaito.

"Ya sudah. _Okaa-chan_ pergi dulu ya," kata Hinata. Ia menoleh sesaat pada Gaara seolah ingin meminta izin darinya.

Kaito mengangguk, begitu pula Gaara. Hinata tahu itulah yang selalu dipilih putranya. Karena Kaito adalah refleksi dari ayahnya. Masih segar dalam ingatan Hinata ekspresi Gaara saat melihat Kaito mampu menyelesaikan _puzzle-puzzle_ yang sulit.

Hinata memilih untuk memfokuskan diri pada catatan belanjaannya. Banyak yang harus ia beli hari ini. Persediaan di rumah hampir habis, termasuk susu untuk Kaito. Beruntung ada _supermarket_ yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Slapp!

Perasaan itu muncul kembali. Ya! Hinata merasakan kehadiran pria itu lagi. Di mana dia? Hinata ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu ingin bertemu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Seperti orang linglung, Hinata memandang ke segala arah. Berharap dapat menemukan sosok lelaki itu.

Matanya menangkap siluet tubuh seorang lelaki di ujung jalan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan panjang. Itukah dia? Hinata bergerak cepat untuk menghampirinya. Sedikit lagi…

"Ya?" orang itu menoleh.

Bukan. Ternyata bukan dia. Pria itu tidak memiliki mata berwarna cerah seperti laki-laki ini.

"Ma-maaf. Saya salah orang," kata Hinata kikuk.

Hinata nyaris tidak memercayai semua ini. Tadi ia merasakan keberadaan yang sangat kuat dari pria itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba lenyap begini? Apakah tadi hanya halusinasinya saja? Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata? Seolah-olah sosok itu ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padanya.

Hinata tak menyadari, di atap sebuah gedung sesosok pria berambut panjang mengawasinya. Dialah Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

Itachi membuka lemari es dan mengambil sekantung darah segar bergolongan A rhesus positif lalu menuangkannya dalam gelas. Setelah itu, ia bergabung dengan Uchiha lain yang sedang membaca jurnal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _N__ii-san_?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke juga seperti Itachi. Ia adalah _vampire _dari zaman yang berbeda dengan Itachi. Secara fisik ia terlihat seperti pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun meskipun sebenarnya usianya sudah lebih dari seratus tahun. Semula Sasuke mengira ia adalah satu-satunya _vampire_ bermarga Uchiha. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Itachi yang berusia jauh di atasnya. Karena itulah ia memanggil Itachi dengan panggilan _Nii-san_.

"Aku harus menemui Akatsuki," kata Itachi.

"Oh, para _vampire_ muda itu.? Kurasa mereka akan segera pergi dari sini jika tahu kita ada di sini," kata Sasuke.

"Hidan sudah melihatku," kata Itachi, "mereka membuat ulah lagi. Hampir saja seorang informan kepolisian mereka bunuh."

"Yang bernama Hidan itu sepertinya suka sekali membuat ulah," komentar Sasuke.

"Dulu ia seorang pembunuh bayaran. Terakhir, ia disuruh membunuh seorang pialang saham yang ternyata seorang _vampire _juga, Kakuzu. Kakuzu jugalah yang mengubahnya," jelas Itachi.

"Lalu tindakan apa yang akan _Nii-san_ lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sekarang ini tidak ada. Mungkin sekadar mengawasi mereka," kata Itachi.

Sasuke angkat bahu. Ia tahu Itachi jauh lebih berpengalaman darinya. Ia _vampire_ dari strata bangsawan yang kuat. Tak banyak _vampire_ berumur ratusan tahun seperti Itachi. Kebanyakan sudah tewas di tangan para pemburu _vampire_, _werewolf _ataupun karena kegagalan transformasi.

"Kuperhatikan_ N__ii-san_ suka sekali mengamati wanita itu. Apa karena dia mirip gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, mungkin memang begitu," kata Itachi.

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya angkat bahu. Ia membiarkan Itachi yang kini memfokuskan diri pada layar digital di depannya. Beberapa kasus pembunuhan menarik minatnya. Salah satunya adalah kasus pembunuhan beberapa mahasiswi Universitas Konoha. Mengingat Asuma juga seorang dosen di sana, tentu ada kemungkinan pelakunya juga Hidan. Dan jika memang begitu, mungkin Itachi akan benar-benar menghukumnya. Sebuah penjara es di kastil Itachi mungkin akan sanggup membuat Hidan jera.

Itachi mengamati data korban yang berjumlah tiga orang itu.

Yang pertama bernama Sasame. Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu sehari-harinya dikenal energik dan lincah. Ditemukan tewas tiga bulan lalu dengan tulang kepala yang retak dan kondisi mayatnya yang mengenaskan. Bagian depan tubuhnya tercabik-cabik dan lidahnya dipotong sang pelaku.

Korban kedua bernama Shizune. Mahasiswi Fakultas Ekonomi itu dikenal ramah dan sedikit cerewet. Mayatnya ditemukan dua bulan yang lalu dengan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya tak ditemukan di mana pun. Sepertinya si pelaku sengaja memotongnya dan membawanya pergi.

Korban ketiga bernama Tayuya. Mahasiswi yang seangkatan dengan Shizune ini sangat menyukai seni musik. Ia ditemukan tewas bulan lalu di ruang musik kampus. Tubuhnya terpotong menjadi delapan bagian saat ditemukan. Telinga sebelah kirinya pun lenyap.

Satu kesimpulan berhasil ditarik Itachi, pelakunya mengincar alat indra dari masing-masing korban. Siapa dan untuk apa pelakunya melakukan itu, itulah yang harus diselidiki Itachi. Ia terus mencari informasi yang bisa mendukung hipotesisnya. Merasa tak menemukan petunjuk yang lebih lanjut, Itachi memilih untuk menghubungi rekannya.

Telepon diangkat dua detik setelah tersambung.

"Ya?" terdengar suara Gaara diseberang.

"Kuharap kau punya _file _kasus pembunuhan berantai di Universitas Konoha," kata Itachi tanpa basa-basi.

"Kasus itu sudah dalam penanganan Kakashi. Jadi kurasa dia yang punya apa yang kaucari. Lagi pula apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba tertarik pada kasus yang hampir ditutup itu?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Intuisi," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa bahwa tugas kita adalah mengejar pemuda berambut perak itu," kata Gaara.

"Justru itu. Apa kau tidak merasakan adanya keterkaitan dengan kasus itu? Bukankah Sarutobi-_san_ seorang dosen dari Universitas Konoha?" balas Itachi.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus bertemu. Kau datang saja ke rumahku. Kita diskusikan ini di rumah," kata Gaara.

"Baiklah," kata Itachi akhirnya.

Itachi menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Ia sedikit menerawang. Datang ke rumah Gaara berarti bertemu dengan Hinata. Dua puluh tahun sudah berlalu. Apa Hinata masih mengenalinya? Itachi justru berharap Hinata akan melupakan peristiwa itu. Ia lebih suka mengawasi dan menjaganya dari jauh.

Itachi menjauhkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menemui suami Hinata yang juga merupakan rekannya, Gaara. Menurut pengamatannya, detektif yang baru direkomendasikan untuk interpol itu adalah suami dan ayah yang baik. Pria yang baik untuk wanita selembut Hinata.

Entah kenapa, rasanya begitu mudah mengingat nama Hinata. Itachi seperti dikembalikan menjadi remaja berusia belasan tahun yang begitu dikendalikan feromon saja. Padahal kini usianya lebih dari sekedar tua.

Harum aroma _cinnamon roll_ menguar begitu Itachi menginjakkan kaki di halaman keluarga Sabaku. Lewat mata_ vampire_-nya, Itachi tahu Hinata sedang berada di dapur. Mengenakan apron berwarna krem yang serasi dengan bajunya. Di ruangan lain, Gaara sedang menemani seorang balita yang sedang menyusun tumpukan dadu menjadi sebuah menara.

Itachi memejamkan matanya sebelum memencet bel. Ia tidak mau mereka melihat matanya berwarna merah menyala. Yang harus mereka lihat adalah mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam, mata manusianya.

Suara langkah kaki manusia terdengar mendekat diiringi ucapan "Sebentar." Itachi yakin sang nyonya rumahlah yang datang. Pintu mulai terbuka dan…

.

.

TBC

.

.

Baru kali ini bikin genre supranatural begini. Entah kenapa lagi tertarik banget bikin yang kayak begini. Buat Shena-senpai, ini sudah saya publish fic-nya.

Review dan concrit selalu dinantikan.

Molto Grazie


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OC(s), typos,gore dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

Udara malam bulan Desember ini seharusnya dingin. Di luar sana, salju tebal masih menutupi jalan-jalan. Sebagian orang akan lebih menghargai hangatnya perapian dengan secangkir cokelat panas untuk anak-anak dan segelas _brandy_ untuk orang dewasa. Atau mungkin selembar selimut tebal akan cukup mengantarkan anak-anak untuk tertidur sambil memeluk kado natal agar tidak dicuri piet hitam.

Keluarga Hyuuga mungkin sebuah pengecualian. Hinata kecil yang besok pagi akan berulang tahun itu merasa sulit tidur. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya agar tetap terjaga. Gadis ini bangkit dari _futon_-nya. Ia menatap sebentar adiknya yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Hinata melangkah sambil memeluk boneka panda yang merupakan kado natal dari Neji, kakak sepupunya yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya.

Sang Hyuuga kecil mendengar suara geraman di halaman belakang. Ia menjejakkan kaki mungilnya sambil tetap memeluk panda miliknya. Ia takut, tapi rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan segalanya. Ia mencari di mana sumber suara itu berasal.

Ragu-ragu Hinata mendekati pintu belakang. Ia baru saja akan melangkah saat telinganya mendengar suara lain yang tak kalah mengejutkan.

BLAMMM!

Hinata berlari untuk melihatnya. Kobaran api menyambar cepat dinding-dinding kayu. Sepotong lengan mungil tergeletak di sisi serpihan daging berwarna kemerahan. Di sudut ruangan, sesosok gadis kecil berambut cokelat membisu.

"Hanabi-_chan_!" pekik Hinata.

Ia hendak menghampiri jasad adiknya ketika tiba-tiba dinding runtuh, nyaris menimpanya. Kobaran api semakin membesar, nyaris membakar kulitnya.

"Hiks… hiks… _Otou-chan… Okaa-chan…_ Neji-_nii_…" Hinata terisak. Ia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Bagaimana jika ia terbakar kobaran api? Uh, rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Lalu bagaimana jika tiba-tiba dinding runtuh dan menimpanya? Hinata memeluk boneka pandanya semakin erat. Pandangannya kabur oleh lelehan air mata dan asap yang muncul akibat pembakaran tak sempurna ini.

Dinding kembali runtuh. Hinata menjerit tertahan, terlebih saat kini ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah roboh di ruangan sebelah. Hinata jatuh terduduk sambil terus terisak dan memangggil-manggil mereka. Suara riuh mulai terdengar di luar. Mungkin beberapa warga sedang berusaha memadamkan api.

Sebentuk nyala api nyaris saja menyambar Hinata. Beruntung, sekelebat bayangan menghalaunya. Sesosok pria tampan berambut hitam sudah berada di depan Hinata. Dalam satu hitungan, pria itu sudah mengangkat tubuh Hinata.

"A-apa k-kau malaikat?" tanya Hinata.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Hinata bisa merasakan sejuknya kulit pria ini saat berada dalam gendongannya. Panasnya api seolah sirna. Siapa malaikatnya ini? Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa sangat nyaman dan mengantuk. Seolah dibuai nyanyian surga, ia tertelap dalam depan pria ini.

.

.

.

Hinata tak bisa memercayai penglihatannya sekarang. Lelaki yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya ini adalah refleksi paling sempurna dari ksatrianya. Wajahnya… matanya… rambutnya… bahkan sampai tubuhnya pun sama. Demi Tuhan dan segala ciptaan-Nya, Hinata selalu ingin bertemu dengannya. Dua puluh tahun lamanya, ia selalu mencari. Namun saat kini ada dihadapannya, suaranya seolah terkunci oleh euforia yang begitu meletup-letup dalam hatinya.

"Rumah Keluarga Sabaku?" Lelaki itu buka suara.

"Ah, iya," kata Hinata seolah baru terlepas dari pesona yang begitu menghipnotisnya.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, rekan kerja Sabaku no Gaara," kata lelaki itu.

"Ah, iya. Silakan masuk," ucap Hinata. Matanya masih melirik pria dengan pesona yang tak biasa itu.

"Kau sudah datang, Itachi?" tanya Gaara. Ia menoleh pada Kaito, "Nah, _Otou-chan_ punya urusan orang dewasa. Kau main sendiri, ya."

"Baik!" Kaito mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuannya.

Hinata datang dengan membawa dua cangkir teh untuk mereka. Sekali lagi, ia mencuri pandang pada Itachi sebelum akhirnya menggandeng Kaito.

"Kau beruntung. Biasanya istriku sedikit heboh kalau melihat pria berambut panjang dan berwarna hitam sepertimu," kata Gaara.

"Hn?"

"Panjang ceritanya. Lain kali saja kuceritakan," kata Gaara, "aku punya beberapa_ file_ yang berkaitan dengan kasus pembunuhan itu. Kaubisa lihat ini."

Itachi memusatkan perhatiannya pada rentetan _file_ yang tersaji di depannya. Tak banyak tambahan keterangan yang ia dapatkan. Tapi sebuah pernyataan Gaara sedikit membuatnya terperangah.

"Tak ada jejak, tak ada sidik jari di TKP, tak ada satu pun saksi mata. Benar-benar kejahatan yang sempurna," kata Gaara.

"Kauyakin?" tanya Itachi

"Tim Kakashi sudah berulang kali memeriksanya. Aku sendiri juga pernah ikut menyelidiki. Dan hasilnya sama," kata Gaara, " jangan-jangan pelakunya bukan manusia."

"Kau tidak berpikiran pelakunya adalah hantu, kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu tidak," kata Gaara, "maksudku, jika dilihat dari keadaan korban, rasanya mereka seperti tercabik-cabik binatang buas."

"Binatang takkan bekerja serapi itu," komentar Itachi.

"Kau pernah bertemu kasus semacam ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Pernah, saat aku bertugas di Marseille. Tidak sama persis, tapi ada beberapa kemiripan," jelas Itachi.

Ya. Itachi masih mengingat kasus pembunuhan berantai hampir lima puluh tahun silam. Pelakunya adalah seorang internis yang mengaku terinspirasi oleh kehebatan _Jack The Riper_ yang begitu melegenda. Berembus kabar kalau sang dokter adalah seorang pengikut sekte aliran sesat. Namun ternyata ia hanyalah seorang pria yang bermasalah dengan kepribadiannya.

Dan kini hal yang nyaris sama terjadi di Konoha. Itachi bisa saja berpikiran motif pembunuhan yang sama, tapi rasanya ucapan Gaara tadi juga perlu dipertimbangkan. Sepertinya Itachi memang harus mendatangi TKP.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya Gaara merasa sedikit heran melihat Hinata saat ini. Istrinya itu lebih banyak diam sejak kedatangan Itachi. Ini di luar kebiasaaannya. Biasanya Hinata akan menanyakan apakah orang tersebut adalah ksatria yang telah menolongnya dua puluh tahun lalu pada setiap orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Itachi.

"Kau memikirkannya?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata suaminya, "Dia yang paling mirip."

"Sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu," kata Gaara.

Waktu berlalu demikian cepat. Seharusnya ksatria Hinata sudah menjadi seorang pria paruh baya yang bijaksana, bukan _profiler_ yang punya banyak pengalaman seperti Itachi yang seumuran dengan mereka.

"Kalau kau memang merasa Itachi adalah dia, kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa pun saat bertemu dengannya?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata tak menjawab. Sungguh, hati kecilnya meyakini Itachi adalah 'dia'. Tapi logikanya menepis semua anggapan itu. Gaara benar. Sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu. Mestinya orang itu hanya terpaut beberapa tahun dengan mendiang ayahnya jika ayahnya masih hidup.

Hinata merasa sesak tiap kali harus mengingat kematian ayahnya yang tragis. Seolah mengerti, Gaara merengkuhnya. Mencoba membagi duka dan ingatan yang menyakiti istrinya, juga dirinya. Demi Tuhan, Gaara akan melakukan apa pun agar tidak melihat Hinata bersedih.

"Jangan diingat jika itu menyakitimu. Kaupunya kenangan yang lebih indah saat bersama mereka, kan?" ucap Gaara.

"Aku takut," Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan diingat," kata Gaara.

"Bukan itu," ucapan Hinata terdengar lirih, "kau bertemu dengan kematian setiap harinya. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu. Aku takkan sanggup menggadapinya jika itu terjadi, Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap dua tetes cairan bening yang nyaris menuruni garis pipi Hinata. Dikecupnya kelopak mata Hinata. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik, "Jangan takut. Kautahu semuanya berawal dari rasa takut."

Hinata kembali merapat pada Gaara. Ia selalu memercayai kata-kata suaminya. Ia tahu jika ia takut, itu hanya akan membuat Gaara lebih cemas. Daripada ketakutan, ia merasa akan lebih baik jika ia bersyukur. Di antara lelaki penuh pengertian yang populasinya tidak banyak itu, Gaara adalah salah satunya.

Tubuh Hinata semakin tertarik gravitasi saat tubuh Gaara semakin condong ke arahnya. Cahaya hiasan bintang di langit-langit kamarnya semakin berpendar saat Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan _standing lamp_. Hinata menatap replika langit malam di atap kamarnya. Saat ini ia seolah menyatukan semua keindahan saat Gaara mulai memasukinya dengan gerakan yang lembut. Ah, ini akan menjadi malam yang indah untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Malam ini Itachi mendatangi rumah sakit kepolisian. Ada seseorang yang harus ia temui. Dan Itachi tahu persis orang tersebut sedang berjaga malam hari ini.

Koridor terlihat lengang. Tapi Itachi tahu persis, beberapa makhluk mendiami area ini. Ah, apa bedanya ia dengan makhluk-makhluk itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia juga sudah mati.

"Itachi-_sama_, dia ada di kamar mayat." Sesosok makhluk berwajah hancur dengan kepala retak dan darah yang menetes di sana-sini itu menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

Itachi melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan itu. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Hanya saja, ia ingin sedkit menghargai makhluk tadi. Kasihan mereka. Mereka pikir Itachi sama seperti penguasa dunia lain yang perlu ditakuti. Sungguh, Itachi tak menolak disegani, tapi ia tak suka jika harus ditakuti.

"Itachi-_sama_." Pria berambut perak di ruangan itu membungkuk. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya setelah mengangkat kembali wajahnya, "Saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa kantung darah A _rhesus_ positif sesuai keinginan Anda."

"Aku tidak datang untuk mengambil darah," kata Itachi, "aku ingin kau mencarikanku informasi tentang sebuah kasus pembunuhan berantai."

"Maksud Anda kasus pembunuhan di Universitas Konoha itu?" tanya Kabuto.

"Kautahu apa yang kuinginkan," kata Itachi.

"Senang bisa melayani Anda, Itachi-_sama_," ucap Kabuto.

_Vampire_ yang sudah melayani Itachi selama puluhan tahun itu mengajak Itachi menuju laboratorium pribadinya. Kabuto mendekati sebuah layar digital dan membuka sebuah _file_ tersembunyi.

"Ada beberapa keanehan yang terjadi saat saya meneliti jaringan tubuh korban. Tak ada aktivitas bakteri pembusuk dalam tubuh mereka. Bahkan ada gejala mutasi genetik dalam jasad yang seharusnya sudah mati itu," kata Kabuto.

Itachi mengamati gambar yang tersaji pada layar digital, "Maksudmu, pelakunya sama seperti kita?"

"Sulit dijelaskan, Itachi-_sama_," kata Kabuto, "Setengah _vampire,_ setengah _werewolf_. Tapi lebih kuat dari keduanya."

Itachi sedkit terperangah. Setengah _vampire_ dan setengah _werewolf_ katanya? Rasanya mustahil. Tetapi Itachi memang pernah membacanya dalam sebuah manuskrip tua. Legenda tentang makhluk yang berdarah campuran, yang disebut-sebut sebagai yang terkuat. Hanya saja, jika mengingat digigit_ vampire_ saja rasanya seperti menjemput kematian, bagaimana jika ditambah dengan_ werewolf_?

"Kukatakan pada keluarga korban agar jasad mereka dikremasi saja karena dalam tubuh mereka ditemukan virus berbahaya yang takkan musnah kecuali jika dibakar. Untung saja keluarga mereka menyanggupi," kata Kabuto.

Itachi tahu itu bukan solusinya. Laju spesies mungkin bisa ditekan. Tetapi justru itu yang akan membuat pelakunya geram dan mencari lebih banyak korban. Sialnya sampai sekarang Itachi belum juga menemukan pola pembunuhan. Atau jangan-jangan korbannya memang diambil secara acak?

Itachi membaca ulang semua data korban. Untuk kasus pembunuhan yang terencana seperti ini seharusnya memiliki pola yang diterapkan. Dan langkah pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menemukan persamaan ketiga korban.

Mereka semua wanita, tentu saja. Tapi rasanya terlalu umum jika pelaku membunuhnya hanya berdasarkan jenis kelamin. Mungkin Itachi memang perlu mendatangi TKP dan memancing pelakunya keluar dari persembunyian.

.

.

.

Sebuah pekikan terdengar cukup keras membelah kesunyian. Sesosok pria bermarga Sarutobi itu ambruk. Ia memandangi tangan kanannya yang tergeletak berlumuran darah setelah terputus dari pergelangan tangannya. Sedangkan pelakunya tengah asyik menjilati sisa darah yang melekat pada _tanto_-nya. Rasanya sedikit anyir, bercampur nikotin. Tak apalah, ia tetap menyukainya.

"A-apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Asuma.

"Kematianmu." Sosok yang berbeda dengan si pria berambut perak yang pernah mencoba membunuhnya itu berkata dengan tenang.

"Bunuhlah aku secepatnya!" teriak Asuma frustrasi.

Sejak tadi orang ini terus menyiksanya. Mengiris nadinya, membuat ukiran di punggungnya, entah apa yang ia tulis hingga memotong tangan kanannya. Demi Tuhan! Jika ia memang harus mati hari ini, ia memilih_ tanto_ itu menancap di jantungnya daripada harus merasakan siksaan seperti ini.

Sang pelaku menjambak rambut Asuma, mengarahkan _tanto_ pada wajah Asuma. "Diamlah, Sarutobi-_san_. Kau membuatku kesal," ucapnya sambil menggoreskan _tanto_ pada garis rahang Asuma.

"Arrggh!" erang Asuma saat tanto itu menancap di lehernya. Saraf-saraf sensoriknya segera merespon, membawa rasa nyeri yang teramat kuat membelenggu. Lukanya semakin lebar, menampilkan pembuluh darahnya yang koyak.

Pandangan Asuma menggelap. Entah apa yang ingin ia ucapkan pada malaikat maut yang kini menantinya. Sungguh, mati bukanlah pilihan buruk dibandingkan dengan siksaan ini.

"ARRGHH!" Jeritan terakhir Asuma sebelum ia benar-benar mati terdengar saat pelakunya mencongkel bola mata Asuma dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Sosok itu tak ingin propertinya rusak karena sebuah kesalahan bodoh.

Ia tersenyum melihat bola mata yang kini ada di tangannya itu. Ia mengangkatnya lebih tinggi, "Indah sekali," gumamnya.

Selanjutnya ia melirik ke arah mayat Asuma. Sekali lagi ia menggerakkan _tanto-_nya, merobek-robek rongga dada Asuma. Dan langkah terakhir sebelum ia pergi adalah memberinya sebuah gigitan kecil pada lengan Asuma. Dengan begitu, mayatnya takkan membusuk walau baru akan ditemukan seminggu lagi.

Sosok itu hendak melangkah pergi ketika tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di benaknya. Dalam pikirannya, ia mencari bagian lain yang bisa ia bawa pulang untuk diberikan pada polisi brengsek itu. Ya ! Polisi itu harus tahu, siapa yang sedang mereka hadapi. Juga _vampire_ sialan itu!

Baiklah, ini saatnya memberi bingkisan manis untuk para polisi itu.

.

.

.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada suaminya. Gerimis kecil di luar sana membuat udara bertambah dingin. Terlebih di balik selimut itu, tak ada selembar benang pun yang melindungi mereka. Hinata hampir saja terlelap saat ia mendengar sebuah ketukan. Halus, sangat halus. Nyaris tak terdengar.

Tok… tok…

Kali ini lebih keras. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Rasa takut menyergap hati Hinata. Ingin rasanya ia membangunkan suaminya. Tapi jika melihat Gaara yang terlelap begitu, ia takkan tega.

Pelan-pelan dilepasnya pelukan Gaara, lalu bangkit mencari piyama yang tadi dicampakkan Gaara.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Gaara dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Aku akan melihatnya sebentar," kata Hinata.

"Aku ikut," kata Gaara sambil bangkit dan mencari piyamanya sendiri. Ia membuka sebuah laci dan mengambil sebuah revolver. Tamu yang datang malam-malam begini pastilah tamu tak diundang. Tidak selalu berarti pencuri. Lebih cocok disebut pengganggu.

Hinata berjalan mengekori Gaara. Ia mencengkram ujung piyama suaminya, menandakan bahwa ia sangat ketakutan. Gaara membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya gerimis kecil yang memainkan melodinya.

"Hanya perasaan kita saja, Hinata," kata Gaara, "ayo masuk."

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_, i-itu…" Hinata menunjuk sebuah kantung plastik di dekat pintu rumah. Noda kemerahan yang bercampur air hujan membuat Gaara semakin curiga. Dibukanya kantung plastik berwarna hitam itu.

"KYAAA!" jerit Hinata.

"A-Asuma-_san_?"

Sebuah kepala tanpa mata kini tersaji di depan mereka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to: **dede hinata, Mrs. Tweety, zoroutecchi, lee sungrin, Mizukichan Aino Yuki, Ai HinataLawliet, uchihyuu nagisa, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, **dan** Sky pea-chan.**

Saya nggak jago bikin gore, tapi semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Ke depannya memang akan muncul werewolf, tapi tidak dominan.

Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto Grazie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**.**

.

Sebuah kepala tanpa mata kini tersaji di hadapan mereka.

Untuk sesaat tubuh mereka seakan membeku. Hinata berbalik dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan. Ngeri rasanya melihat kepala manusia seperti itu. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah lemas tak bertenaga. Ini kali pertama ia melihat korban pembunuhan secara langsung sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Hubungi Itachi dan kantor polisi. Aku akan mengejar orangnya. Kurasa masih di sekitar sini," kata Gaara.

"Ta-tapi…" Hinata tersendat.

"Ada _katana_ di atas lemari, ambillah untuk berjaga-jaga," pesan Gaara sebelum menerobos gerimis.

Hinata tak punya pilihan lain. Ia bergegas mencari nomor telepon Itachi di ponsel milik Gaara. Jemarinya sedikit gemetar. Bagaimana jika ini semua tak berjalan dengan baik?

"_Mo-moshi-moshi_ Uchiha-_san_," sapa Hinata, "Ka-kami bu-butuh bantuanmu. Sarutobi-_san_ sudah tewas."

Itachi sedikit terkejut, tapi ia berkata akan segera datang.

Hal itu sedikit melegakan Hinata. Ia sedikit tenang saat akan mengambil _katana_ milik suaminya. Namun, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat ada sesuatu yang menarik ujung piyamanya. Perlahan-lahan ia menoleh.

"_Okaa-chan?_" panggil Kaito.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ia balas memandangi putranya. Ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia belum menyalakan lampu. Pantas saja pikirannya macam-macam.

KLIK

Lampu sudah menyala. Hinata berjongkok agar sejajar dengan putranya, "Ada orang jahat di sekitar sini. _Tou-chan_ sedang mengejarnya. Kaito-_chan _takut?"

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kaito tidak takut_. Otou-san_ bilang, anak laki-laki harus jadi pemberani."

Hinata mengusap rambut Kaito penuh kasih sayang, "Nah, ayo kita tunggu _Tou-chan_."

"_Kaa-chan_, tadi aku melihat ada orang di kamarku," kata Kaito.

Detik itu juga Hinata kembali membeku. Terlebih saat tiba-tiba lampu padam. Menyisakan kegelapan yang pekat. Refleks ia merengkuh Kaito seolah tak ingin jauh darinya. Ketakutan kembali menyergap dirinya saat di kegelapan itu ia seolah melihat sepasang mata merah yang sedikit redup.

.

.

.

Itachi hanya butuh waktu tiga detik untuk tiba di rumah Gaara. Tapi tentunya, ia takkan langsung mengetuk pintu. Ia memilih untuk memakai mata _vampire-_nya. Ia mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Di sana! Itachi yakin ada sesuatu dalam rumah Gaara.

Itachi berusaha mengenalinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menyelubungi sosok itu. Itachi bisa saja meningkatkan kemampuan matanya, tapi toh yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Hinata dan Kaito.

Ia bergegas masuk dan memanggil mereka.

"Hinata? Kaito?" panggilnya.

"Itachi-_jichan_," sahut Kaito.

Hinata sedikit lega. Sosok bermata merah itu ternyata Itachi. Tunggu dulu! Bermata merah? Jangan-jangan...

"Hanya lensa kontak, Hinata. Lensa kontak khusus yang selalu kupakai jika keadaan gelap. Dengan benda ini, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas walaupun keadaan sangat gelap," jelas Itachi.

"K-kau menakuti kami, Uchiha-_san_," kata Hinata.

"Putramu tidak," kata Itachi, "_h__ey_, Sabaku junior, kau bisa bantu _O__ji-san_ menangkap penjahat?"

"Tentu saja, _Ji-chan_," kata Kaito.

Itachi memandang lurus ke dalam _emerald _Kaito. Ada sedikit kejanggalan dari anak ini. Iris matanya memang berwarna _emerald__, __t_api pupilnya berwarna _lavender._ Memang nyaris tak terlihat karena warna irisnya mendominasi.

"Aku akan menyalakan sekringnya. Sepertinya ada yang sengaja mematikannya," kata Itachi, "di mana letak sekringnya?"

"Tu-tunggu," Hinata menarik ujung jaket Itachi, "di-di sini saja. Ka-kami takut..."

"Baiklah," kata Itachi, "kau punya lilin?"

"Akan kucari," kata Hinata.

Wanita Sabaku itu membuka laci _buffet_ di ruangan itu dan mencari lilin dengan bantuan cahaya senter dari _handphone_ milik Gaara yang masih ada di sakunya.

"Kaito-_chan_," ucap Itachi setengah berbisik, "katakan pada _O__ji-san_, apa yang tadi kaulihat?"

"Aku melihat orang berambut panjang, _Ji-chan_. Dia membawa sebuah _tanto_ di tangan kirinya. Karena gelap, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas," jawab Kaito.

"Rahasiakan ini dari ibumu," kata Itachi.

"Kenapa?" Kaito balik bertanya.

"Ibumu penakut," kata Itachi.

Kaito tertawa kecil namun segera diredam setelah Itachi meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Sebuah isyarat yang dapat dengan mudah dimengerti bahkan oleh anak seumurnya.

"Uchiha-_san _cepat akrab dengan anak-anak ya," kata Hinata sambil membawa sebatang lilin yang sudah menyala, "Padahal kukira Uchiha-_san_ orangnya dingin."

"Hn...," gumam Itachi.

Sosok yang dimaksud Kaito sudah menghilang. Sial bagi Itachi karena ia tak sempat berhadapan langsung dengannya. Meski begitu, otaknya mengingat siapa saja _vampire_ berambut panjang sepertinya.

Dan lagi masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Itachi. Kaito. Apa yang sebenarnya dimiliki anak ini? Itachi bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda dengan manusia biasa.

.

.

.

Menjelang pukul 03.00, Gaara baru kembali. Ia terlihat sedikit lelah dan kedinginan. Seluruh tubuhnya dibasahi air hujan. Percikan air tercampur lumpur tampak mengotori piyamanya. Mudah diduga, Hinata langsung menghampiri suaminya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Apa yang kautemukan, Gaara?" tanya Itachi.

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku kehilangan jejak," jawab Gaara.

Tentu saja. Sejak tadi pelakunya ada di dalam rumah ini. Mengawasi Kaito dan Hinata. Meski bersyukur pelakunya tak menyakiti mereka, Itachi justru tak habis pikir. Mau apa dia mengawasi Hinata dan Kaito? Seandainya ia seliar para _vampire_ pembunuh, mereka pasti sudah tewas sejak tadi.

Sedikit rasa sesak menyerang rongga dada Itachi menyaksikan kemesraan Gaara dan Hinata. Tidak. Perasaan bodoh ini harus segera lenyap. Wanita itu adalah Hinata, istri sahabatnya. Bukan mendiang istrinya, Hikari.

Bahkan seandainya Hinata adalah reinkarnasi Hikari, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk fokus memperhatikan kepala Asuma yang masih terbungkus kantung plastik berwarna hitam. Kali ini ia benar-benar keterlaluan. Itachi harus bertindak cepat.

Itachi menoleh pada Gaara dan Hinata, "Aku akan mencari di mana tubuhnya berada," ucapnya.

"Uchiha-_san_, ini masih hujan," Hinata mengingatkan, "berteduhlah dulu."

"Tak apa," kata Itachi sambil merapatkan mantel yang melekat pada tubuhnya sebelum pergi.

Itachi tak ingin kehilangan jejak. Ia berharap aroma tubuh pelakunya belum terhapuskan air hujan. Beruntung, meski tersamar ia masih bisa mencium aromanya. Bukan Hidan. Itachi tahu itu. Inilah yang membuatnya semakin tak mengerti. Ada urusan apa sampai-sampai banyak _vampire _yang mengincar Sarutobi Asuma?

Di sana!

Mata perak itu, Itachi mengenalnya. Rambut cokelat itu, Itachi pernah melihatnya. Sosok itu bukanlah _vampire_ yang asing. Sekali lagi Itachi harus berhadapan dengannya.

Hyuuga Neji.

Salah satu _vampire_ terkuat di tingkatnya. Umurnya mungkin hanya seperlima umur Itachi, tapi kemampuannya hampir sepertiga kemampuan Itachi. Ia masih ingat Sasuke pernah dibuat terluka parah oleh Neji, meski Neji sendiri pun nyaris tewas.

Jika ada Hyuuga Neji, berarti ada satu _vampire_ lagi. Itachi tak perlu bertanya lagi bagaimana Neji bisa meloloskan diri dari penjara esnya. Pasti 'dia' yang membuka segel penjara Neji.

"Apa kabar, Itachi-_sama_?" Neji menyeringai untuk mengejek Itachi.

"Kaudatang untuk mengganggu hidupnya?" tanya Itachi.

Neji tertawa, "Aku datang untuk menjenguk calon mempelaiku, Itachi-_sama_. Aku tak peduli harus berhadapan dengan serigala brengsek itu atau bahkan dirimu, Itachi-_sama_."

Itachi berusaha mencerna ucapan-ucapan Neji. Ia tahu Neji menginginkan Hinata. Tapi siapa serigala brengsek yang dimaksudnya? Mungkinkah itu ... Gaara?

"Dia milikku Itachi-_sama_. Dia seharusnya milikku. Kupastikan Hinata akan menjadi pengantinku saat malam _bluemoon_ tiba. Akan kujadikan jantung suaminya sebagai menu istimewa kami. Dan putra terkutuk mereka akan berakhir di meja pemotongan daging," kata Neji.

Itachi terbelalak mendengar kata _bluemoon_. Ya! Kini ia paham sepenuhnya tujuan Neji. Tujuan 'tuan' Neji mungkin lebih tepatnya.

Sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi. Neji mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor serigala. Kabuto benar. Pelakunya memang setengah _vampire_ dan setengah _werewolf._ Sial! Di saat seperti ini, Itachi tak bisa membunuhnya. Jika ia salah langkah justru akan membuat bangsa _werewolf _salah paham dan menyulut sebuah peperangan baru.

.

.

.

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Hidan. Apa kau ingin Itachi-_sama_ mengurungmu dalam penjara esnya?" kata Deidara.

"Cih, aku ingin sekali menendangnya," ucap Hidan terlihat sangat kesal.

"Lakukan saja. Setelah itu kujamin kau akan masuk penjara es selamanya. Penjara federal manusia tak ada apa-apanya dibanding penjara es," kata Kakuzu, "seratus tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membekukan otakmu. Setiap hari di tempat berukuran 3x3 meter, tanpa alat komunikasi, tak bisa membunuh, gerak-gerikmu selalu diawasi. Dan temanmu hanyalah bayangan dirimu sendiri dalam bongkahan es. Cih, aku lebih baik mati daripada tersiksa seperti itu."

"Separah itu?" Hidan terlihat sedikit takut.

Entah bagaimana jadinya setelah keluar dari penjara es. Mungkin ia benar-benar kehilangan kekuatan dan semangatnya. Seratus tahun jelas bukan waktu yang singkat, bagi para _vampire _sekalipun.

"Itachi-_sama_ berkuasa atas semua itu. Sesekali menentangnya memang menyenangkan, tapi yang kaulakukan itu sama sekali tidak asyik. Kecuali kau memang tertarik di penjara," kata Sasori.

"Jangan menakutiku, Manusia Boneka!" ejek Hidan pada satu-satunya manusia di antara mereka.

"Jadi hentikan saja obsesi gilamu membunuh gadis-gadis itu. Kusarankan kau tiduri saja mereka daripada membunuhnya. Iya kan, Sasori?" kata Pein.

"Cih! Jangan samakan aku denganmu," sergah Sasori.

"_Hey_, kau menuduhku membunuh mereka?" sergah Hidan dengan nada tinggi, "Aku tak membunuh mereka. Aku memang berniat membunuh dosen perokok itu, tapi bukan aku yang membunuh mahasiswi-mahasiwi itu."

"Terserah kau saja," kata Deidara malas.

"_Hey_! Kubilang bukan aku! Kenapa kalian tidak percaya?"

"Sesukamu sajalah," kata Kakuzu.

"_Hey_!"

Hidan sedikit frustrasi. Sial! Kenapa teman-temannya berpikiran dirinyalah yang membunuh gadis-gadis itu? Sial! Itachi pasti marah besar jika ia berpikiran seperti itu juga. Satu-satunya cara adalah menemui Itachi dan menjelaskan segalanya sebelum Itachi kehilangan minat untuk percaya padanya.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap dinding di hadapannya. Diucapkannya mantra pembuka gerbang dalam hati. Perlahan-lahan dinding itu menampilkan sebuah lukisan kastil berselimut salju. Itachi baru saja akan membuka segel saat Sasuke datang.

"_Nii-san_, Hidan mencarimu," kata Sasuke.

"Bawa dia menemuiku sebentar lagi. Aku akan pergi ke kastil untuk memastikan sesuatu," kata Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Itachi membuka segel yang menyelubungi lukisan di hadapannya. Lapisan transparan mulai muncul di permukaan lukisan. Itachi melangkah masuk, mendekati kastil yang menjadi bukti kekuatan dan kemasyurannya sebagai _vampire _dari kasta tertinggi. Butiran-butiran salju menyambutnya saat ia mulai masuk.

Para pelayan setianya membungkukkan badan untuk menghormati kedatangannya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat gemetar seolah ketakutan. Seakan-akan Itachi akan murka melihat Neji sudah tak menempati selnya.

"Sejak kapan ia pergi?" tanya Itachi pada para pengawalnya.

"E-empat bulan yang lalu," suara Izumo terdengar sedikit gemetar.

Bagus.

Empat bulan adalah waktu yang sama dengan dimulainya kasus pembunuhan berantai di Konoha. Itachi melangkahkan kaki ke dalam sel yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Itachi mengaktifkan matanya dan menyapu seisi kamar dengan pandangannya. Ada sebuah jejak yang menyita perhatiannya. Sebuah jejak yang sepertinya sengaja ditinggalkan. Sebuah pesan tersirat yang hanya dimengerti Itachi.

Orochimaru.

Itachi yakin dialah dalang di balik semua ini. Menawarkan kebebasan untuk Neji dan menghasut _vampire_ 'polos' seperti Neji untuk kembali mendukung rencananya. Sial! Kenapa Itachi bisa selengah ini?

Dan lagi, sepertinya Orochimaru sudah berkoalisi dengan beberapa _werewolf._ Kasus ini tak lebih dari benang kusut yang tak diketahui ujung pangkalnya.

Tapi apa pun itu, ini jelas berbahaya. Itachi tahu siapa Orochimaru. Dan _vampire _licik itu takkan pernah merencanakan sesuatu yang baik.

Itachi membuka lembaran manuskrip tua di hadapannya. Halaman yang dibacanya berisi silsilah keluarga Hyuuga yang beberapa anggotanya adalah _vampire-vampire_ berdarah murni. Hyuuga Neji salah satunya. Ia adalah _vampire_ murni yang dilahirkan, bukan diciptakan.

Menelaah lebih lanjut garis keturunan Hyuuga, Itachi menemukan ada silsilah yang terputus.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

Benar. Tak ada nama Hyuuga Hinata disitu. Padahal manuskrip ini akan otomatis menuliskan sendiri nama pewaris dari tiap klan _vampire _berikutnya 24 jam setelah pewaris itu lahir.

Itachi kembali tergerak untuk mencari jejaknya dalam silsilah Hyuuga. Namun penelusurannya tak membuahkan hasil. Memorinya kembali mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Hyuuga Hiashi padanya.

"Aku ingin anak-anakku tumbuh sebagai manusia."

.

.

.

Hinata datang dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk Gaara. Pria Sabaku itu itu masih terpaku pada layar digital dihadapannya. Mencoba menarik benang merah atas apa yang tengah dihadapinya.

Tepukan lembut di lengannya membuatnya menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihat Kaito membawa rubik yang ia berikan.

"_Tou-chan_ lagi sibuk?" tanyanya.

Baru saja Gaara akan menjawab, Hinata sudah berkata, "Kaito-_chan_ sudah tahu kan? Ayo main sama _Kaa-chan_."

Gaara meraih cangkir teh dan menyesap isinya, "Biarkan saja, Hinata. Aku tidak sesibuk itu kok."

Kaito mengamati layar yang terpampang di hadapan Gaara. lalu beralih memandangi ayahnya, "Apa penjahatnya sudah ketemu?"

"Belum. _Tou-chan_ masih mencarinya," kata Gaara.

"_Tou-chan_, penjahatnya suka bulan purnama ya?" tanya Kaito.

Gaara terlihat heran. Kenapa putranya bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Waktu perkiraaan kematian mereka memang malam hari. Tapi tentang bulan purnama itu, ia juga tak begitu menyadarinya.

"Harusnya tadi malam ada bulan purnama. Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu _pancake_ bulat itu di langit. Rasanya pasti manis, ya, _Tou-chan_," kata Kaito.

Hinata mengusap kepala Kaito dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia tersenyum mendengar imajinasi Kaito yang membayangkan bulan penuh berwarna putih kekuningan itu sebagai _pancake_.

"Tanggal itu juga ada bulan purnama, yang itu juga, lalu yang itu," Kaito menunjuk beberapa foto TKP yang memang memuat tanggal pengambilan foto.

Tentu saja yang terpampang sekarang adalah foto-foto TKP. Sebagai ayah yang baik, Gaara tidak akan membiarkan putranya melihat foto-foto mengerikan para korban.

Gaara tersentak kaget. Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang. Ia jadi teringat pada ucapannya sendiri. Jangan-jangan pelakunya memang bukan manusia.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to: **Ai HinataLawliet, ulva, zoroutecchi, uchihyuu nagisa, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Mrs. Tweety, **dan** Mizukichan Aino Yuki.**

Gomen kalau chapter ini masih belum menampilkan ItaHina. Terus terang saya nggak berani bikin Hinata-nee tiba-tiba selingkuh sama Itachi. Saya ingin menampilkan hubungan Gaara-Hinata-Itachi yang saling menghargai dan sadar pada posisi masing-masing. Soal final pair, sejak awal memang sudah saya tentukan ItaHina. Soal 'terus Gaara mau dikemanain?' saya terpaksa bilang 'kuasa author berlaku di sini'

Aduh, makasih lemparan tomatnya. Lumayan bisa saya makan.

Lemparan tomat (?), sumbangan review dan sedekah concrit saya terima dengan senang hati.

Molto Grazie


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OCs, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Happy reading minna-san ^^**

**.**

**.**

Hidan terlihat gelisah di kursinya. Terus terang ia sedikit merasa takut. Uchiha Sasuke saja sudah terlihat begitu tangguh, apalagi Uchiha Itachi? Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk kabur dari tempat ini. Tapi rasanya sudah terlambat.

"_Nii-san_ sudah datang." Sasuke membuka suara.

Hidan nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya kala melihat Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam lukisan. Butir-butir salju tampak mengotori rambut dan mantelnya. Matanya berwarna merah menyala, seolah terbakar oleh rasa amarah. Ketakutan mulai menyergap saat mata itu menatapnya.

"Kau… Hidan?"

Sedikit melegakan untuk Hidan. Suara Itachi tak terdengar menakutkan. Ini jelas mengurangi ketegangan Hidan. Lelaki bersurai perak itu membalas tatapan Itachi dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Itachi-_sama_ harus tahu, bukan saya yang membunuh mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu," kata Hidan.

"Aku tahu. Neji yang melakukannya," kata Itachi dengan tenang.

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang terkejut, tapi juga Hidan. Sasuke yang ikut mencuri dengar tentu saja terkejut karena itu berarti Neji berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara es milik Itachi . Sedangkan Hidan terkejut karena apa yang ingin disampaikannya sudah diketahui Itachi.

"Neji dibujuk Orochimaru agar mau bersekutu dengannya bukan? Sudah terlihat jelas dari tanda yang ditinggalkan Neji. Setengah _vampire_, setengah _werewolf._ Itu jelas bukan dirimu, Hidan." Itachi menjelaskan argumennya.

"Bukankah Neji lahir dari keturunan _vampire_ murni? Itu jelas tidak masuk akal,_ nii-san_." Sasuke datang menyela. Ia tak tahan jika hanya menjadi pendengar untuk problematika seserius ini. "Atau jangan-jangan dugaan _Nii-san_ tentang percobaan itu memang benar-benar terbukti?"

"Itu faktanya, Sasuke," kata Itachi, "kautahu sesuatu, Hidan?"

"Neji memiliki tubuh setengah _werewolf_ bukan karena digigit _werewolf_ dari kasta tertinggi. Orochimaru menciptakan sebuah ramuan untuk memanipulasi DNA. Neji adalah objek percobaannya," jelas Hidan, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sedikit melegakan untuk Itachi. Ini berarti ia tak perlu berurusan lagi dengan kawanan _werewolf_. Perjanjian damai mereka tak perlu ia terjang.

"Astaga ... jadi kemampuannya bertransformasi waktu itu memang benar-benar sebagai kelinci percobaan," Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi, "sudah lama aku tidak mendengar perkembangannya. Pintar juga Orochimaru dan grupnya menyembunyikan semua ini. Nii-san, kurasa ini kelanjutan dari kejadian dua puluh tahun lalu."

Sasuke tahu, Hyuuga Neji sangat terobsesi memiliki adik sepupunya. Sedangkan pamannya menginginkan putrinya menjadi manusia biasa hingga kemudian menyegel kedua putrinya agar tidak menjadi _vampire_ walau harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Selanjutnya mudah di duga. Neji marah dan membakar rumah itu. Sasuke bahkan masih ingat, betapa sulitnya menghentikan Neji.

Itachi mengangguk, "Tapi kurasa bukan cuma karena ada Hinata. Ada faktor lain yang belum bisa kupastikan. Terkait Gaara dan putra mereka, Kaito."

"Anda harus bertindak cepat, Itachi-_sama_. Bulan depan adalah_ bluemoon_," kata Hidan.

"Aku tahu," kata Itachi, "Karena itu, kuberikan izin padamu untuk melakukan apa pun yang bisa mencegah hal paling fatal di malam _bluemoon_."

"Baik, Itachi-_sama_," kata Hidan, "hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan."

"Kau boleh pergi jika itu yang ingin kaulakukan," kata Itachi.

Hidan membungkuk hormat pada Itachi, kemudian melesat pergi dengan hati yang teramat lega.

Giliran Sasuke yang masih memandangi Itachi tak berkedip. _Bluemoon_. Tentu saja ia tahu fenomena yang terjadi tiap 2,5 tahun sekali itu. Rasanya tak ada yang aneh dengan purnama ketigabelas itu. Hanya fenomena alam yang biasa terjadi.

Hey, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan hal yang penting. Bulan depan adalah bulan Desember. Akhir tahun, bertepatan dengan _bluemoon_. Jika ini dikaitkan dengan sejumlah pembunuhan, kesimpulan Sasuke hanya satu.

Mengorbankan entitas istimewa untuk mendapatkan kekuatan hakiki bagi bangsa _vampire._

_"Nii-san,_ benarkah…"

"Siapkan dirimu untuk menghadapi hal itu," potong Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk. Jika ini memang realita yang tak terelakkan, Sasuke akan menyambutnya dengan segenap dedikasinya pada klan _vampire._

.

.

.

Gaara meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di meja kerja Itachi. Tentu saja ini membuat si empunya meja merasa heran. Andai mata bisa berbicara, mungkin akan terlontar kalimat 'Apa ini?' dari sepasang manik monolitnya.

"_Castella_ buatan Hinata, untukmu. Dia bilang terima kasih karena kau sudah menemaninya dan Kaito malam itu. Putraku juga bilang 'Itachi_ ji-san_ keren'," kata Gaara, "aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kurasa itu benar."

Itachi nyaris terkekeh mendengarnya. Gaara memang menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat jika sudah membicarakan keluarganya. Jauh dari apa yang terlihat di mata orang-orang.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu tanggapan Itachi.

"Kau tak ingin mencicipinya? Kau akan menyukainya. Istriku pandai di bidang kuliner," kata Gaara.

"Aku justru khawatir akan menghabiskannya seorang diri," kata Itachi, "aku justru heran melihatmu. Istrimu membuat kue untuk laki-laki yang kau sebut mirip dengan ksatria istrimu. Kau tidak takut, istrimu tertarik padaku? Harus kuakui, Gaara. Istrimu cantik."

Gaara tertawa ringan, "Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku tahu Hinata adalah istri yang bisa membedakan mana cinta dan mana obsesi. Aku memang cemburu, tapi aku tak ingin rasionalitasku terbakar habis oleh rasa posesifku."

Kau hebat," puji Itachi.

"Terima kasih untuk pujianmu, Tuan Uchiha."

Lagi-lagi Itachi nyaris terkekeh mendengar Gaara menyebut 'Tuan Uchiha'. Ah, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan menu sarapannya.

"Kau percaya fenomena supranatural, Itachi?" tanya Gaara, "kurasa aku mulai mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu dalam kasus yang kita hadapi."

"Fenomena supranatural? Apa yang kau harapkan, Gaara? _Vampire?_ Werewolf? Arwah tersesat? _Shinigami_?"

"Aku hanya mencoba meraba titik sentral dari kasus ini. Semua pembunuhan terjadi di malam bulan purnama. Kurasa ini sebuah faktor yang disengaja. Kudengar beberapa sekte dari aliran satanisme sering melakukan ritual di malam bulan purnama," jelas Gaara.

"Yang kutahu, bangsa _werewolf_ juga sering mengambil keuntungan saat malam bulan purnama," kata Itachi, "entahlah. Itu hanya sekedar legenda yang belum bisa dibuktikan."

"Bulan purnama adalah saat yang tepat bagi bangsa _werewolf_ untuk memperoleh kekuatan mistik yang sempurna. Tapi di sisi lain, akan sulit bagi mereka mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya akan diambil alih oleh_ alter ego_ liar dalam dirinya," kata Gaara.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar paham dengan dunia _werewolf._ Pernah punya kasus yang berhubungan dengan _werewolf_?" pancing Itachi.

"Hanya sekelumit pengetahuan yang kudapat dari buku fiksi. Kupinjami kalau kau tertarik," kata Gaara.

"Akting yang luar biasa, Sabaku-_sama_," kata Itachi. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini. Sesuai dugaannya, Gaara bukanlah tipe yang mudah dijebak. Itachi menunjukkan selembar kartu yang ia ambil dari dalam saku mantelnya. Isinya hasil tes DNA yang dilakukan Kabuto pada _sample _rambut milik Gaara.

Gaara menatap Itachi dengan tajam. Baiklah, ini fakta yang mengejutkan memang. Itachi sudah mengetahui sebuah kebenaran. Yang menarik adalah, bagaimana cara Itachi mengakses kebenaran ini? Tes DNA biasa takkan menemukan kejanggalan dari susunan kromosomnya. Karena tubuhnya masih mengikuti metabolisme tubuh manusia berkat segel yang dimilikinya.

"Kugunakan _fair play._ Karena aku sudah tahu kau adalah _werewolf_, aku ingin kau tahu," Itachi menghela napas sekejap, "aku adalah _vampire_."

Bagi Gaara, ini sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia kini paham kenapa ia tak pernah melihat Itachi makan dan minum layaknya manusia._ Castella_ buatan Hinata ini pastinya juga akan berakhir di tangan kerabat atau siapa pun manusia yang dikenal Itachi.

"Kaupercayakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tahu siapa yang pantas kupercaya," kata Itachi, "ada hal serius yang harus kita bicarakan. Bangsamu harus tahu tentang hal ini. Memang tidak akan melibatkan _werewolf._ Ini hanya sebuah antisipasi."

Gaara menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Firasatnya mengatakan suatu hal besar akan segera berlangsung.

.

.

.

Hinata membelai rambut putranya dengan lembut. Senandung lirih yang meluncur dari sepasang bibirnya telah berhasil mengantarkan Kaito ke alam bawah sadarnya. Anak itu terlelap sambil memeluk _action figure_ kesayangannya. Di luar sana, langit kembali menjatuhkan senyawa sarat hidrogen dan oksigen. Pukul sepuluh malam. Memang sudah waktunya anak-anak terlelap. Gaara belum pulang. Ia hanya mengirim pesan singkat pada Hinata untuk memberitahu, ia akan terlambat pulang. Da hal serius yang ingin ia diskusikan bersama Itachi.

Itachi.

Ah, refleksi dari ksatrianya. Hinbata tersenyum geli jika mengingatnya. Rsaanya ia tak jauh berbeda dengan para gadis remaja yang berebut demi selembar tiket konser grup musik idolanya. Sungguh, jika ia bertemu Itachi dengan usia yang lebih muda, mungkin ia akan meminta selembar foto yang telah ditandatangani Itachi.

Hinata mengusap perutnya perlahan. Mencoba merasakan kehadiran calon adik Kaito yang belum genap sebulan tumbuh di rahimnya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Gaara jika lelaki itu mengetahuinya. Mungkin akan sama seperti saat ia mengandung Kaito. Pria itu memeluknya dengan erat, membisikkan ucapan terima kasih dan memberikan satu kecupan yang sarat dengan rasa syukur di puncak kepalanya.

"_Tadaima_," suara bariton suaminya sedikit mengejutkan Hinata. Ah, terlalu sibuk melamun, ia sampai tak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Hinata menyambut kedatangan Gaara dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Pria itu membalasnya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan mantel kedap airnya.

"Mau kubuatkan teh atau kopi?" tawar Hinata.

"Segelas coklat panas, kalau ada," jawab Gaara.

Hinata tak bertanya lagi. Ia melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat coklat panas yang diminta Gaara. Tampaknya ia memang butuh coklat untui merelaksasi pikiran.

"Adakah hal buruk yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata sambil meletakkan segelas coklat panas untuk Gaara.

"Begitulah," kata Gaara, "kuharap semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Gaara-_kun,_ aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padamu," kata Hinata, "kuharap ini kabar bahagia untukmu."

Alis imajiner Gaara berkedut. Ia berusaha menebaknya dari ekspresi istrinya. Ini terasa lebih sulit dibanding menebak seorang kriminal. Ah, tentu saja. Hinata adalah teka-teki terbesar dalam hidupnya. Bukan berarti ia seorang wanita yang sulit di pahami. Tapi bagi Gaara, Hinata tetaplah sebuah misteri.

"Kaito… akan punya adik." Seulas senyum tak mampu disembunyikan Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Gaara terlihat terkejut. Ada binar kebahagiaan dari sepasang zamrudnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkah mendekati Hinata. Ia melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling bahu Hinata, lalu menunduk. Memberikan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Hinata.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih di telinga sang istri.

Hinata tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Gaara, ia bisa merasakan kegelisahan lelaki yang masih memeluknya ini. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya. Ada apa ini?

Sadar dirinya menjadi fokus tatapan Hinata, pria Sabaku ini tak berusaha menghindar. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Ada hal serius yang perlu kita bicarakan. Ini akan mengejutkan, tapi kita harus siap mengahadapinya."

Hinata menatap suaminya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Apa pun hal yang akan dibicarakan Gaara, ia harus siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Hidan mengamati dalam gelap. Ia memaksimalkan ketajaman penglihatannya untuk mengamati Pein yang tengah berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang menurut Sasori adalah kaki tangan Orochimaru. Di sudut lain terlihat Kisame yang menghadapi setumpuk kartu. Sekilas tak terlihat mencolok. Tapi ia akan siap membantu andai ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Pein.

Sejak mendapat izin dari Itachi, Hidan jadi lebih leluasa bergerak. Atas mandat Itachi pula, ia mengajak Akatsuki untuk membantu Itachi. Tidak, ini bukan semata-mata untuk membantu Itachi. Orochimaru memang menjanjikan kebebasan mutlak. Sepintas ini akan sangat menguntungkan. Ia bisa membunuh sekehendak hati.

Tapi apalah arti kebebasan jika tak ada lagi sekat-sekat yang bisa ia terjang. Tak ada lagi esensi dari sebuah kebebasan versinya sendiri.

"_Vampire_ liar yang akhirnya mengikuti kata pimpinan. Benar-benar menjijikkan," komentar Neji yang berdiri tepat di belakang Hidan.

_Vampire_ bersurai perak itu tak terlalu terkejut, "Hanya upaya kecil sebagai tanda dedikasiku pada bangsaku," tukasnya.

"Bersekutu dengan Itachi-_sama_ memang membuatmu menjadi lebih tolol," ucap Neji sarkastik.

"Bersekutu dengannya tidak menentang kodrat alam," sergah Hidan, "sungguh, kau adalah _vampire _busuk, Neji. Hanya karena obsesimu, kaukorbankan segalanya. Kini terima saja olehmu. Sepupu tercintamu itu masuk lindungan Itachi-_sama _yang berarti kami lindungi juga."

"_Vampire_ rendahan sepertimu memang takkan mengerti cara meraih mimpi. Itulah sebabnya kau dan Akatsuki selalu dicap rendahan," kata Neji.

"Buktikan semua omong kosong tak bergunamu nanti, Hyuuga Neji," balas Hidan sengit.

Neji menyeringai mengejek. Jika tak ingat rencana yang sudah dirancangnya bersama Akatsuki, bukan tak mungkin Hidan akan menantang Neji duel. Setidaknya agar si Hyuuga sombong ini tak besar mulut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pein saat mereka berkumpul kembali ke markas.

"Berapa persen kemungkinanku menang dari Neji?" Tanya Hidan.

Pein, Kisame, dan Sasori kompak menatapnya ingin tahu. Ada angin apa hingga Hidan tiba-tiba menanyakan kans-nya dengan bawahan langsung Orochimaru itu. Sepertinya ia sangat tersinggung saat Neji menyebutnya _vampire_ rendahan yang tolol.

"Tiga puluh persen," jawab Sasori, "bisa bertambah kalau kau punya strategi yang bagus dan licik."

"Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati." Hidan menyeringai penuh arti.

Seorang _vampire_ yang dituding rendahan pun bisa mengalahkan _vampire superior_. Bukankah terdengar amat fantastis? Lihat saja, Hyuuga Neji. Kauakan menerima konsekuensi dari sebuah kekalahan yang akan kau jelang tak lama lagi. Malam _bluemoon_ nanti, Hidan bersumpah akan mandi dengan darah seorang Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap mata suaminya seolah ingin mencari kebenaran dari manic berklorofil itu. Tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran di paras lembutnya. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, bagaimana suasana hatinya setelah mendengar penuturan suaminya.

Orochimaru telah mengetahui keberadaan putranya dan berniat menggunakan Kaito sebagai persembahan dalam ritual _bluemoon_. _Bluemoon_ ketigabelas dari siklus istimewa _bluemoon_ akhir tahun yang terjadi setiap sembilan belas tahun sekali. Di usianya yang ke-247 itulah Orochimaru bisa mendapatkan kekuatan penuh asalkan menghisap habis darah dari seorang anak setengah _vampire _dan setengah _werewolf _yang dilahirkan.

"Jangan cemas," Gaara memeluk istrinya, berusaha memberi ketenangan, "Itachi-_sama_ ada di pihak kita."

"I-Itachi-_sama?_" ulang Hinata.

"Ya. Uchiha Itachi. _Vampire _bangsawan di wilayah timur," jelas Gaara, "seluruh pasukannya akan melindungi kita. Yang kita perlukan hanyalah waspada dan tidak lengah. Aku akan menemui ayahku untuk memberi proteksi lapis kedua. Kita harus melindungi Kaito, juga melindungi dunia dari rencana busuk Orochimaru."

Jadi Itachi adalah _vampire_? Jika memang demikian, berarti kemungkinan besar ia memang ksatria yang menyelamatkan Hinata. Dan itu pula sebabnya Itachi tak mengalami perubahan fisik.

Karena ia seorang _immortal._

"Mengejutkan memang. Aku sama sekali tak mengira ia sama denganmu," Gaara melirik Hinata.

Gaara tahu, istrinya juga seorang _vampire_ yang telah disegel hingga terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Hinata pun tahu keadaan Gaara. Inilah yang membuat mereka sepakat untuk merahasiakan segalanya. Mereka hanya menginginkan ketenangan dengan menjalani hidup sebagai manusia.

Seperti yang dikehendaki kedua orang tua Hinata, juga orang tua Gaara.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa cemas. Ini jelas bukan perkara mudah. Ia tak ingin ada yang terluka. Ia mencemaskan Kaito, Gaara juga… Itachi. Sungguh, mereka semua sangat berarti untuknya.

"Kita bicarakan ini dengan Kaito besok pagi. Aku ingin ia juga waspada. Bukan untuk membuatnya cemas, tapi untuk membuatnya kuat. Yakinlah, putra kita akan baik-baik saja," Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ah, semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja seperti yang diucapkan Gaara.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to : **yuuaja, Blackpaper, uchihyuu nagisa ***udah terjawab di sini kan, nagi-chan?*** , Ai HinataLawliet ***Hinata ga jadi vampire karena udah disegel sih***, (no name), Zoroutecchi ***gomen kalomakin lama makin lelet, maklum, sempet mengalami masa2 plotless*** , chy karin ***salam kenal Cahya**-**san. Makasih pesan2nya ^^** , dan nohiru hikari ***action ada di chap depan, masih berminat menunggu kan?*

Gomen atas keterlambatan update-nya. Terus terang saya sempat kehilangan plot yang sebelumnya sudah tercatat jelas di pikiran saya. Chapter depan bisa dibilang klimaksnya karena saya juga tidak berniat membuat fic ini terlalu panjang.

Ngomong-ngomong siklus bluemoon (purnama ketiga belas) terjadi setiap 2,5 tahun sekali. Saat itu dalam sebulan ada 2 kali kemunculan bulan purnama. Tapi bluemoon yang terjadi tiap akhir tahun memang terjadi tiap 19 tahun sekali. Terakhir terjadi tahun 2009 saat malam tahun baru.

Segala bentuk kritikan, tabokan, cubitan dan pujian (kalo ada) saya terima di kotak review.

Molto Grazie.


	5. Chapter 5

**BLUEMOON**

**.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, possibly OOC, gore dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

Hinata tak pernah merasakan cemas hingga sedemikian rupa. Bahkan ia tak secemas ini kala Gaara dihadapkan pada kasus-kasus berbahaya. Kredibilitas Gaara sebagai sebagai jelmaan manusia serigala membuatnya yakin Tuhan akan selalu bersama suaminya.

Tapi sekarang jelas amat berbeda.

Yang akan mereka hadapi bukan lagi kriminal kelas berat. Boleh jadi Orochimaru telah mengintai dengan cermat. Bahkan mungkin berencana menculik Kaito di saat yang tepat. Dari putranya sendiri hampir tak ada kecemasan yang terlihat. Kaito tengah duduk bersila, mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya sembari memeluk boneka beruang erat-erat.

"Kenapa mereka menginginkan aku, _Tou_-_san_?" tanya Kaito antusias.

"Karena kau istimewa. Dalam tubuhmu mengalir darah _Tou_-_san_ dan _Kaasan_-mu," jelas Gaara.

"Ini berarti _Kaa_-_san_ dan _Tou_-_san_ juga istimewa," ucap Kaito konklusif.

"Anggap saja begitu. Tapi kau lebih istimewa dari kami." Gaara mengusap kepala putranya, "nah, Jagoan. Sekarang saatnya bersiap-siap. Jam sembilan nanti Itachi-_jisan_ akan menjemputmu."

"Bukankah _Tou_-_san_ pernah bilang padaku, kita tak boleh lari dari masalah? Aku juga ingin menghadapi mereka, _Tou_-_san_. Aku ingin menjadi laki-laki kuat seperti _Tou_-_san_," ucap Kaito.

"Kaito-_chan_," Hinata turut berbicara, "tolong dengarkan kata-kata _Tou_-_san_. Kalau Kaito-_chan_ terluka, maka semua perjuangan _Tou_-_san_ akan sia-sia. Kaito-_chan_ akan menjadi kuat. Tapi bukan dengan cara memerangi mereka. Kaito-_chan_ mengerti?"

Kaito akhirnya mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Cukup membuat orang tuanya menghadirkan senyum kelegaan. Setidaknya telah berkurang satu beban. Kini mereka lebih siap menghadapi tantangan. Sekaranglah saatnya menentukan haluan.

Orochimaru memang bukan lawan yang mudah. Mungkin saja mereka akan kalah. Tapi mereka takkan sudi menyerah. Keselamatan Kaito dan kedamaian hidup klan _vampire_ menjadi semangat yang menyatu dalam tiap kapiler darah. Dan sampai kapan pun takkan pernah berubah.

Itachi datang tepat pukul sembilan. Ia mengenakan jas bergaya abad pertengahan yang kian mengukuhkan stratanya sebagai _vampire_ bangsawan. Bertukar sapa dengan suami-istri Sabaku, kemudian menyapa si kecil di sisi kanan.

"Halo, Sabaku Junior. Hari ini kau kelihatan tampan." Itachi mengacak pelan surai indigo milik Kaito.

"Tentu saja, _Ji_-_san_. _Tousan_-ku kan juga tampan," ucap Kaito.

Jawaban polos yang dilontarkan Kaito membuat Itachi refleks menoleh ke arah Gaara. Dan sebuah sergah didapatinya dari pemilik surai merah bata.

"Hey, hey, itu adalah sebuah kejujuran. Kau perlu tahu, bukan aku yang mengajarinya."

Hinata tertawa ringan. Kaito memberikan senyuman. Gaara terkesan, sedang Itachi terheran-heran.

Setidaknya sedikit candaan mampu menurunkan atmosfer ketegangan.

.

.

.

Hidan menatap jenuh jalanan yang masih lengang. Sejauh ini tak ada pasukan Orochimaru yang datang. Padahal menurut informasi yang didapatnya, pasukan Orochimaru yang dipimpin Neji akan melintas sebelum petang. Nyatanya mereka tak juga tiba sampai sekarang.

Demi eksistensi klan _vampire_, ia sudah begitu ingin membunuh Hyuuga Neji. Sungguh menyenangkan membayangkan bagaimana ia akan mengoyak tubuhnya dengan keji. Betapa menariknya membayangkan ekspresi _vampire_ arogan itu manakala dihadapkan pada kematiannya sendiri. Persetan dengan progresivitas kemampuan Neji saat ini.

"Kauyakin mereka kan datang? Jika mereka tak melewati jalan ini, entah berapa kerugian kita," tukas Kakuzu.

"Kuhargai mulutmu kalau kaubisa diam," tukas Hidan, "kaupikir aku mau mereka tak datang?"

"Aku tak bicara begitu," ucap Kakuzu, "coba pikirkan olehmu, bagaimana jika Orochimaru ternyata sudah tahu rencana kita? Jika ia tahu ke mana Kaito akan dibawa, selesailah semua. Kita yang akan kalah."

"Pakai otakmu, _Baka_!" sungut Hidan, " kaupikir Itachi-_sama_ tak menyiapkan proteksi lapis dua? Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Keluarga Sabaku, klan _werewolf_ akan ikut mengambil tindakan. Yang harus kita lakukan di sini hanyalah memecah konsentrasi pasukan Orochimaru."

Kakuzu tak berkomentar lagi. Ia tak menyadari rekannya tengah menyimpan rasa cemasnya seorang diri. Memang benar, Itachi telah memperkuat proteksi. Namun tetap saja, ia takut terjadi hal-hal di luar ekspektasi.

Bagaimana seandainya Orochimaru juga telah mengantisipasi? Bagaimana jika Kaito tetap mati? Semua perjuangannya akan terhenti tanpa kontra prestasi.

Hey, bukankah jika Kaito mati sebelum Orochimaru menemukannya, maka upaya Orochimaru akan menjadi sia-sia? Takkan ada setengah _vampire_ dan setengah _werewolf_ untuk melengkapi ritualnya. Dan tentu ia tak perlu repot-repot berlaga.

Tidak.

Hidan menepis pemikiran gilanya. Kaito merupakan ekuitas berharga. Ialah bentuk lain dari perjanjian yang meleburkan rivalitas dua kubu dari sisi yang berbeda. Dan melindunginya adalah sebuah bentuk dedikasi untuk bangsanya.

Semenjak menemui Itachi, Hidan tahu hidupnya takkan lagi sama. Menerima mandat langsung dari Sang Uchiha membuatnya merasa bangga. Ia bukan lagi _vampire_ rendahan yang dipandang sebelah mata. Itulah yang sejak lama dikehendakinya.

Berpuluh tahun lamanya, ia dipandang hina. Bagi _vampire_-_vampire_ penguasa, ia tak lebih dari sekedar sampah tak berharga. Suplai darah untuk kaumnya kerap kali ditunda, bahkan menjadi tiada. Itulah sebabnya _vampire_-_vampire_ sepertinya gemar menyerang manusia.

"Hidan," panggil Kakuzu, "lihatlah di sana!"

Bola mata Hidan terarah pada mata angin yang ditunjuk Kakuzu. Empat kilometer dari tempat mereka, terlihat mobilitas bawahan Orochimaru. Mengamati mereka satu per satu, Hidan tahu mereka telah siap menyerbu. Sial, ia tak melihat eksistensi Neji dalam barisan itu.

"Sial! Ke mana perginya si tolol itu!" umpat Hidan, "Ck! Apa boleh buat, kita hadapi saja mereka. Bergegaslah! Aku ingin segera mencari dan menghabisi Hyuuga Neji!"

Kakuzu mengangguk setuju. Bersama Hidan, mereka bergerak memburu. Bersiap menjalankan tugas yang telah menunggu.

.

.

.

Temperatur dingin menyapa manakala Itachi dan keluarga Sabaku menjejakkan kaki. Bola mata Kaito tergerak demi menjelajahi areal ini, termasuk butiran salju yang menyelimuti. Mencari setiap probabilitas yang mengusik naluri. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, Gaara memang telah mewariskan kemampuan analisis tingkat tinggi.

"_Ji-san_, apa menjadi _vampire_ itu menyenangkan?" tanyanya kritis.

Itachi berpikir sejenak. Mencari jawaban presisi yang dapat terakseptasi logika anak-anak. Bagaimanapun Kaito berhak mendapat jawaban yang layak.

"_Ji_-_san_ menikmati takdir _Ji_-_san_ sebagai salah satu ciptaan-Nya yang_ immortal_," jawab Itachi, "memang terkadang membosankan. Tapi tak jarang pula menyenangkan. Pada akhirnya, kita memang tak bisa bertindak sesuai keinginan. Tuhan menciptakan kita, lengkap dengan takdir yang menyertai."

"Tapi kenapa _Tou_-_san_ dan _Kaa_-_san_ memilih menjadi manusia? Bukankah itu berarti telah melanggar takdir?" Kaito menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

Hinata terperanjat, tak menduga pertanyaan sefrontal itu akan terlontar dari putranya. Gaara berjongkok agar sejajar dengannya. Menatap bulatan mata yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Karena tanggung jawab kami berbeda dengan Itachi. Itachi adalah seorang penjaga, kami hanya bangsa _immortal_ biasa," jawab Gaara, "terkadang Tuhan memberi kesempatan agar kita bisa memilih takdir kita. Dan pilihan kami adalah menjadi manusia. Bukan karena kami bosan menjadi bangsa _immortal_. Tapi karena kami memilih untuk menjadi perantara antara bangsa _immortal_ dengan bangsa yang _mortal_. Kaito mengerti?"

Kaito mengangguk sebagai pertanda ia telah memahami. Ia membuat sebuah simpulan sendiri. Tanpa orang-orang seperti kedua orangtuanya, mungkin klan _immortal_ dan _mortal_ takkan bisa hidup damai. Merekalah yang meleburkan kesenjangan antara makhluk berego tinggi dengan kawanan makhluk abadi.

Suara gemuruh kuat merebut segenap atensi. Gaara menoleh cepat ke arah Itachi. Sepasang lingkar _ruby_-nya membuat Gaara yakin suara itu tak terekspektasi. Dan asumsinya memang benar-benar terbukti. Seratus meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, Hyuuga Neji sudah menanti.

Mau tak mau, Itachi harus mengakui kepandaian Neji dalam menyusun strategi. Menajamkan penglihatannya, ia tahu Sasuke tengah menghadapi seorang bawahan Orochimaru dengan pertumbuhan tulang yang tiada henti.

"Ne-Neji-_nii_…," Hinata mengucap nama sepupunya dengan tersendat.

"Kemarilah, Hinata. _Nii_-_san_ merindukanmu," ucap Neji.

Hinata mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki. Ia juga merindukan Neji. Satu-satunya Hyuuga yang dahulu selalu menjadi sandaran hati. Satu-satunya Hyuuga yang membuat masa kanak-kanaknya berarti. Hyuuga Neji. Kakaknya yang baik hati…

"Kau takkan pergi ke mana-mana, Hinata." Gaara menahan langkah sang istri, "tetaplah di sini. Hidupmu ada di sini. Pergi ke sana, berarti kau mati."

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_, dia kakakku. Bukan orang lain yang harus ditakuti," sergah Hinata.

"Apakah seorang _vampire_ brengsek yang mengkhianati klannya dan membunuh hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga masih layak kaupanggil kakak?" tukas Gaara.

"A-apa?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Hinata. Suamimu hanya membual. Jadi kemarilah," ucap Neji.

"Yang dikatakan Gaara memang benar, Hinata." Itachi angkat bicara.

"A-aku tak percaya," gumam Hinata, "Neji-_nii_ adalah kakak yang baik. Dia selalu menjagaku. A-aku.… "

"Karena itu, kemarilah, Hinata. Kemarilah. Tinggalkan orang-orang yang meracuni pemikiran sucimu dengan dogma kotor yang lebih pantas masuk keranjang sampah," sambar Neji.

"Hentikan mulut serigalamu itu, Hyuuga!" tukas Gaara.

"Kau menantangku, Serigala busuk?!" balas Neji.

Manik hijau _tosca_ dan ametis saling menatap tajam. Merefleksikan emosi bertabur dendam. Seakan tak cukup, mereka menggeretakkan geraham. Sebuah isyarat, keduanya telah siap saling menerkam.

"Hentikan!" jerit Hinata tertahan. Ia memeluk Kaito. Menutup mata dan telinganya agar putranya tak melihat insiden yang mungkin akan terjadi sekaligus tak mendengar kosa kata kotor yang tak pantas didengar.

"Putramu sungguh menawan, Hinata. Sayang, setengah dari tubuhnya teraliri darah kotor serigala ini," ucap Neji sinis.

"Yang pantas disebut kotor itu kau, Neji," balas Gaara.

Selagi Gaara dan Neji berkonfrontasi, Itachi memindai bahaya laten yang mungkin tengah mengintai. Benar saja, Neji memang tak sendiri. Beberapa _vampire_ tengah bersembunyi. Mengamati, mencermati dan memprediksi kapan mereka harus mengambil bagian dalam konfrontasi.

Sial, ternyata Neji lebih cerdas daripada yang ia duga. Pasukan yang melintas di jalan yang di jaga Hidan mungkin hanya pasukan yang sengaja ditumbalkan olehnya. Lalu, mereka-Neji dan _vampire_-_vampire_ kuatnya-ke sini dengan sebuah jalan rahasia. Demi apa, mengapa Itachi meremehkan daya ingat Neji yang pernah meloloskan diri dari penjara esnya. Tentu saja lelaki Hyuuga itu mengingat dengan baik setiap detail kastilnya.

Secepatnya Itachi mengirimkan sebuah sinyal tak kentara. Sepertinya ia memang membutuhkan intervensi _werewolf_ untuk menghadapi mereka. Pandangannya teralih pada Kaito dan Hinata. Mereka jelas-jelas memerlukan sebuah suaka. Terlebih bila kawan-kawan Neji menyerang lebih cepat sebelum para _werewolf_ tiba.

Itachi melepas jasnya lalu memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Gunakan ini untuk melindungi kalian berdua," ucap Itachi.

Hinata tak segera menerimanya. Ia menatap lingkar oniks milik sang Uchiha. Ia masih merasa ragu untuk menempatkan rasa percaya.

"Aku takkan bicara banyak. Pejamkan matamu dan genggamlah kancing jasku. Lalu berpikirlah kauingin menggali kembali tragedi itu. Memang menyakitkan. Tapi itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan fakta," ucap Itachi.

"Ayo, _Kaa_-_san_. Ambilah. _Kaa_-_san_ harus tahu kebenarannya," ucap Kaito yang ternyata masih mampu mendengar lingual Itachi.

Hinata menerima jas yang diberikan Itachi. Memakainya demi sebuah proteksi. Baru kemudian ia memeluk Kaito lagi sembari menggenggam kancing jas Itachi. Berharap ia akan menemukan sebuah determinasi.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah lama menantikan saat-saat ini, Serigala busuk." Lingkaran ametis Neji menyiratkan sebentuk arogansi.

"Aku tak percaya, kaubisa mengucapkannya setelah dirimu juga menjadi setengah serigala," balas Gaara.

Sepucuk pistol dikeluarkan Gaara. Terarah persis pada sang Hyuuga. Sedang di sana, Neji hanya tertawa. Sebegitu bodohnyakah Gaara hingga ia tak tahu semuanya sia-sia belaka?

DOR!

Tawa Neji terhenti manakala dadanya tertembus peluru. Dalam sekejap, areal itu membiru. Dan sejumput temperatur mulai menghangatkan darahnya yang beku. Mengalir perlahan melewati celah-celah yang tertutup baju.

Tidak.

Sabaku Gaara bukan orang bodoh yang tak mampu menganalisis. Ia tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan batas-batas yang tipis. Gaara seorang oportunis sekaligus lelaki yang taktis. Ia tahu, peluru perak akan mampu membuat _werewolf_ dan _vampire_ meringis, bahkan meraung keras akibat hujaman yang mengiris.

"Menjadi setengah _vampire_ dan setengah _werewolf_ tak hanya membuatmu semakin kuat, Neji. Tapi imunitasmu akan logam perak pun juga semakin menipis. Aku yakin, pimpinanmu yang dungu itu tak mengatakan hal ini padamu," tukas Gaara, "jadi bersiaplah ."

"Grrr … akan kubuat kau menarik kembali dogma tololmu itu, Sabaku!" Neji melompat, mengarahkan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam pada adik ipar –yang tak pernah direstuinya.

"Gaara!" Itachi melompat demi menjauhkan Gaara dari Neji. Tangan kanannya bergerak menepis Neji yang hanya terpaut dua kaki. Membuat sang spesimen peralihan terdorong ke sisi kiri.

Itachi menoleh pada Gaara, "Pergilah. Bawa Hinata dan Kaito ke tempat yang aman. Aku akan menghadapinya."

"Ini pertarunganku, Itachi," sergah Gaara, "jika kau berniat membantu, bawa istri dan anakku ke tempat yang aman."

"Hey! Apa kau sudah gil…,"

"Kau yang paling tahu tempat ini. Jadi bawa mereka pergi. Sudah kubilang, ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengan kakak iparku ini," tukas Gaara kembali menembakkan satu peluru ke arah Neji.

"Gaara, kau…,"

"Cepat, Bodoh!"

Itachi terpaksa menyetujui. Ia tak begitu mengerti, tapi sepertinya Gaara memiliki rencana sendiri. Dan apa pun rencananya itu, tentulah Gaara sudah memprediksi. Dan cara terbaik untuk membantunya adalah mengamini.

Ia mendekati Hinata dan putranya yang tengah memejamkan mata sedari tadi. Sepertinya keduanya tengah terbuai di alam mimpi. Mimpi biasa untuk Kaito dan sebuah visualisasi untuk wanita berdarah _vampire_ murni. Ia merangkul mereka lalu membawanya terbang ke langit-langit yang tinggi.

Sementara Neji masih mampu berdiri usai mendapat serangan beruntun dari pria berambut merah. Ia menggeram, menyerukan sebuah amarah. Sementara matanya kini tengah menanti saat-saat Gaara lengah.

"Grrr!"

Suara lain di belakang Gaara membuat lelaki itu kembali bersiaga. Ia berbalik cepat demi melepaskan sebuah tembakan pada lawan barunya. Seorang _vampire_-_werewolf_ wanita.

Dor!

"Arrghh!"

Peluru peraknya menembus dada kiri sang wanita, namun cakarnya juga berhasil melukai Gaara. Membuat lapisan kulit dan dagingnya terkoyak dengan nyeri tak terkira. Neji menyeringai puas melihatnya. Ia tahu, apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada Sabaku Gaara. Dia tahu persis, cepat atau lambat, Gaara akan kembali menjadi manusia serigala. Dan itulah yang diinginkannya. Sebuah pertarungan yang sesungguhnya.

Neji melompat demi menerjang Gaara yang tengah kesakitan. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam siap mengoyak sistem organ. Memberikan katalis yang sanggup mempercepat transformasi Gaara menjadi sosok yang menakutkan.

"GRRR!" Neji menggeram.

BRAAKK!

Tendangan Gaara menepis tangan Neji. Tak ingin gagal untuk kesekian kali, Neji menyerangnya lagi. Dengan sisa-sisa energi, Gaara mencoba mempertahankan diri. Setidaknya ia harus memastikan Kaito dan Hinata sudah jauh dari tempat ini sebelum ia bertransformasi.

"Bodoh, untuk apa kau menahan transformasi? Kau mau mati, ha?" tukas Neji sembari mengayunkan cakar-cakarnya pada Gaara.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Gaara sembari menghindar. Di saat yang sama, hawa panas kembali menjalar. Pertanda ia semakin dekat pada sisi liar.

Greb!

Jleb!

Sebuah cengkraman pada leher Gaara dan sebuah tusukan belati pada dada kiri Neji.

"Ugh!"

"Arrghh!"

Dua interjeksi yang terucap hampir bersamaan. Likuid pekat mengalir dari cakaran. Seiring dengan bulu-bulu halus yang mulai bermunculan. Kontrol diri Gaara semakin sulit dikendalikan. Membuatnya kian memperdalam tusukan.

"Arrgghh!" Kali ini Neji mengerang. Disentakkannya Gaara ke sisi seberang. Ia sendiri sedikit kepayahan bergerak ke belakang. Mencoba melepas belati perak yang membuat jantungnya terpanggang.

Neji tak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus mencabut belati itu sebelum Gaara menjadi sosok yang baru. Sedikit saja ia terlambat, ia tahu keputusannya mengubah Gaara akan menjadi...

.

.

.

Thank's to** : Ai HinataLawliet, miss lavender** *iya, gore-nya memang belum muncul. saya belum cukup yandere buat bikin scene gore yang mantap*,** uchihyuu nagisa** *Niatnya sih saya emang pingin bunuh Gaara. Tapi entahlah, saya sanggup atau nggak. Jiwa FG saya masih kuat sih*,** Kurarin** *salam kenal juga ^^*,** zoroutecchi** *Err... entahlah, saya juga masih mikir-mikir soal Gaara*,** deire cen, Himeka Kyousuke, nohiru hikari** *terima kasih sudah mengikuti ^^ Iya, Kaito memang mere mortal. Segelnya bisa lepas kok. Tapi lepasin segelnya lebih sulit daripada ngelepasin segelnya Gaara sama Hinata*,** ulva-chan, ayu ita-nii lover** *yang nyegel Hinata tu Hiashi. Makanya Neji marah besar and ngebantai Hyuuga sekeluarga, kecuali Hinata*,** twenty seven zhg, Crimson Fruit,** **Thi3x** *tadinya rencananya begitu, tapi entah kenapa kok saya agak nggak rela juga kalo Gaara mati*,** YamanakaemO** *arigatou #hugs Emo-chan*,** dan Kyuune19** *Hidan bentuknya kayak biasa kok. Kan dia vampir, bukan werewolf. Terus terang, saya juga ga bisa bayangin kalo ada werewolf pake seragam Akatsuki #statement apa ini*

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan up date-nya. Padahal fic ini sudah selesai saya kerjakan minggu lalu. Tapi belum sempat saya edit gara-gara RL. Hari senin pun saya sudah mulai UTS. Mohon doanya, ya. Mudah-mudahan nilainya bagus sehingga perjuangan 4 hari tanpa tidur saya nggak sia-sia ^^

Tadinya saya merencanakan chapter ini full fighting-nya Neji dan Gaara. Tapi (menurut) saya, jika saya lakukan itu, alurnya justru akan terlalu cepat. Chapter depan saya berikan penjelasan kronologi pembantaian Keluarga Hyuuga dan pertemuan Gaara dan Hinata. Gore-nya juga akan saya sisipkan di chapter depan. Chapter 7 baru saya berikan gore total. Saya berharap fic ini akan selesai di chapter 9 atau 10, tergantung dari daya pikir saya dalam mengembangkan plot.

Seperti biasa, saya menerima segala atensi kalian dalam bentuk review, concrit (login), pertanyaan, tabokan, jeweran, bahkan flame (login).

Molto Grazie ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, possibly OOC, gore dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

Hawa panas yang membakar kulit memaksa Hinata untuk membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah api yang menyala-nyala. Pemikirannya mengidentifikasi dengan cepat lingkungan yang ada di sekitarnya. Areal ini adalah tempat dan saat pembantaian keluaganya.

"Sadarlah Neji, Hinata adalah adik sepupumu. Kau tidak mungkin menikahinya."

Hinata mengenalinya sebagai suara ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Bola matanya tergerak untuk mencari. Di ruang tengah, ia melihat Hiashi dan Neji terlibat konversasi. Agaknya bukan konversasi ringan mengingat tatapan mereka yang mengisyaratkan konfrontasi.

"Aku tahu, itu bukan alasan sesungguhnya. Saat Hinata dewasa nanti, _Oji-san_ akan memberikannya pada Itachi-_sama_. _Oji-san_ ingin Hinata-_chan_ menjadi seperti Hikari-_sama._ Wanita bodoh yang rela menjadi tumbal kekuasaan suaminya," tukas Neji sinis.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Neji!" Hiashi menggeram marah, "Jika bukan karena Hikari-_sama,_ kita tidak akan bisa hidup berdampingan dengan bangsa manusia. Dan jika bukan karena Itachi-_sama_, mungkin kita masih terus berperang melawan bangsa _werewolf_. Dan itu berarti, kita belum tentu bisa hidup sampai detik ini!"

"Tapi bukan berarti _Oji-san_ bisa merelakan Hinata untuk Itachi-_sama!_ Hinata-_chan_ adalah milikku!" Neji menggeram marah. Refleksi amarah sedemikian menggelegak dari matanya yang cerah. Satu tangannya mengepal kuat, tertuju pada satu arah. Hiashi pun tak hanya bersikap pasrah. Ia siap menangkis serangan yang dilontarkan sang pemuda berambut indah.

BRAKK!

Hiashi terpelanting keras ke lantai kayu pasca menerima serangan Neji. Ada keterkejutan yang tersirat karena gerak langkah Neji yang tak terekspektasi. Detik itu pula Hiashi paham, Neji yang sedang marah bukanlah lawan yang menyenangkan untuk dihadapi. Karena tampaknya keponakannya menginginkan pertarungan sejati.

Pria paruh baya itu bangkit untuk menghadapi sang pemuda koleris. Gurat-gurat halus bermunculan di sekitar pelipis. Membaca energi yang dimiliki Neji sekaligus menetapkan konsentris. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat ketika tiba-tiba Neji kembali melayangkan pukulan yang belum sempat ia tangkis.

"Jika Hinata tidak bisa kumiliki, maka tak seorang pun boleh memilikinya!" Neji menyerukan amarahnya. Ia bersiap memberi pukulan ketiga untuk pamannya.

Hup!

Hiashi menangkisnya sekaligus memberikan serangan balik cepat. Lapisan kutikula di ujung-ujung jarinya memanjang dalam waktu singkat. Tajam, kuat dan mengilat. Dalam sepersekian detik, tangan kanannya mencengkram leher Neji dengan kuat. Kukunya menyeruak masuk, membuat aliran likuid pekat. Tiba-tiba mata Hiashi membulat. Tak percaya dengan realita yang terlihat.

"Kau!" Ia mencampakkan tubuh Neji hingga menghantam panel-panel fusuma di belakangnya.

Neji tertawa keras, sejalan dengan perubahan drastis pada fisiknya. Bulu-bulu halus mulai bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia meraung keras, menyerupai lolongan serigala. Tepat saat ia bertransformasi menjadi _vampire_-setengah-serigala, Neji melompat untuk menerkam pamannya.

Hinata menggigil hebat menyaksikan pertarungan mereka. Menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana cakar-cakar tajam itu beradu di udara. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Neji bukanlah lawan yang sepadan bagi ayahnya. Hatinya sakit melihat Neji—kakak kesayangannya—mengoyak tubuh ayahnya dengan membabi buta.

"Arrgghh!"

Hiashi mengerang hebat manakala cakaran Neji kembali menghujam. Serigala itu kembali menjadi sosok pemuda pendendam. Hinata melihat Neji mencari sesuatu yang telah ia siapkan di balik panel hitam. Wanita Sabaku itu berusaha mencari tahu benda apa yang dicari Neji dalam pencahayaan yang temaram.

"Tidak, Neji-_nii_! Jangan lakukan i...,"

Suara Hinata tercekat kala menyaksikan Neji menghujamkan sebilah pisau perak. Tepat pada dada kiri ayahnya yang masih mencoba untuk bergerak. Hinata menutup mulutnya sembari terisak. Ia tahu, tak ada gunanya berteriak. Hanya saja menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ayahnya terbunuh benar-benar membuatnya merasa sesak.

"_Anata_!" Ibu Hinata menyeruak masuk bersama Itachi. Belum sempat mereka bereaksi, empat bilah pisau dilemparkan Neji, tepat ke arah ibu Hinata dan Itachi. Sial, ibu Hinata kurang cepat dalam mengantisipasi agresi. Akibatnya, sebilah pisau kini tertancap di dada kiri.

"_Okaa-san_!" Hinata kembali tercekik oleh realita yang dilihatnya sendiri.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Itachi-_sama_. Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa mengakhiri hidup abadimu." Arogansi jelas terselip dalam sintagma Neji.

"Kurasa kau perlu mencuci mulut kotormu dengan desinfektan, Neji." Sasuke muncul dari direksi yang berbeda, "Serahkan dia padaku,_ Nii-san_. Akan kuberikan sedikit pelajaran untuk anak nakal ini."

Tak terima dengan frasa 'anak nakal' yang diucapkan Sasuke, emosi Neji meningkat drastis. Sasuke bersiap menghadapi Hyuuga koleris. Sementara Itachi memilih meninggalkan mereka untuk menyelesaikan situasi kaotis. Menyelamatkan Hyuuga yang tersisa di rumah ini—terlebih setelah ia mendeteksi adanya kobaran api yang tak terkendali—jelas merupakan langkah fragmatis.

Semua hal yang disaksikannya memberikan determinasi bagi Hinata. Akhirnya ia mengerti bagaimana keluarganya terbunuh dan alasan Neji membunuh keluarganya. Sekali lagi ia memandangi jasad ayah dan ibunya. Lelehan air mata tak kuasa dibendungnya. Rasanya begitu sesak manakala menyadari dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab kematian mereka.

Wanita Sabaku itu juga mengerti, Uchiha Itachilah yang semestinya ia dampingi. Tetapi ia justru menikahi Sabaku berdarah _werewolf_ murni. Dan Itachi membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mungkin ia memahami afeksi yang terlanjur menjerat mereka demi sebuah misi. Hinata ingat ayah mertuanya pernah membahas tentang bangsa _werewolf_ dan bangsa_ vampire_ yang menghendaki kata damai.

Cukup sudah ia berekskursi dalam pusaran masa lalu. Sebuah pembuktian agar ia tak terjebak dalam sebuah keyakinan semu. Ia hanya perlu memahami bahwa eksponen mereka yang sejati adalah sang sepupu.

Wanita Sabaku itu menggenggam kembali kancing jas milik Itachi. Bersiap kembali ke dunia nyata yang telah menanti. Karena di dunia itulah suami dan kakak sepupunya berkonfrontasi, mempertahankan apa yang mereka yakini.

.

.

.

"AUUMM!"

Raungan keras khas serigala membahana. Di hadapan Neji berdiri tegak sosok baru adik iparnya. Sisi kiri tubuh Gaara sudah beralih bentuk menjadi serigala, sementara tubuh bagian kanannya masih menjadi manusia. Pemuda itu merasa bertambah tegang kala Gaara melompat ke arahnya. Tidak, Gaara tidak boleh menyerangnya sebelum belati terkutuk ini tercabut dari tubuhnya.

Beruntung, meski Guren juga tengah meregang nyawa, tapi wanita itu berani mengambil inisiatif. Sadar dirinya akan segera binasa, ia merelakan diri menjadi tameng bagi Hyuuga yang impulsif. Jeritan keras nan menyayat hati terlontar begitu Gaara menerjang dan bertindak ofensif. Belati perak di tangan kanannya—yang belum bertransformasi—menusuk organ tubuh Neji dengan agresif.

Likuid pekat kembali membanjiri lantai diiringi serpihan-serpihan tubuh yang terkoyak. Gaara menepis Guren dalam sekali sentak. Sepasang mata berbeda warnanya menatap Neji yang masih belum beranjak. Lelaki Hyuuga itu masih sibuk melepaskan belati perak.

"Auumm!" Gaara melolong keras, bersiap menyerang Neji dengan sekali tebas.

Brrakk!

Keduanya terpelanting ke lantai. Bersamaan dengan keberhasilan Neji mencabut belati. Terbebas dari belati perak yang membatasi gerak membuatnya memperoleh konfidensialnya kembali. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menahan serangan Gaara yang bertubi-tubi.

"Kau takkan pernah bisa menang dariku, Sabaku," Neji menyeringai sebelum menyentakkan Gaara. Sebilah pisau lipat bergagang tembaga diraihnya dari balik bajunya. Ia bersiap memberi serangan balik cepat pada lawannya.

Srreett!

Darah memancar deras dari arteri Gaara yang tersayat pisau. Membuat _werewolf_ itu semakin marah dan semakin menyerangnya dari segala penjuru. Pria Sabaku itu menyambar tubuh Neji, lalu membantingnya dengan amarah yang memburu.

"Takkan mudah bagimu membunuh _werewolf _berdarah Sabaku," tukas Gaara menatap sinis lawannya yang kepayahan pasca menerima _impact_ bantingan.

Sudah lama Gaara ingin menuntaskan perseteruannya dengan sang kakak ipar. Semenjak mengetahui Nejilah pelaku pembantaian keluarga istrinya, ia tahu akan ada konkurensi sarat dendam yang terpancar. Neji pasti mencarinya, melakukan upaya pembunuhan terhadapnya—yang dianggap telah merebut Hinata—secara gencar.

Hinata.

Gaara ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan istrinya. Malam itu seperti biasa, insomnia kambuhan kembali menyerang dirinya yang masih sangat belia. Ia ingin bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terjaga.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Gaara turun dari ranjangnya tanpa melepaskan boneka beruang di pelukannya. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berbaring, matanya masih tak mau terpejam juga. Terkadang insomnia kambuhannya ini benar-benar membuatnya dongkol tak terkira. Mungkin ada baiknya ia bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terdengar berbincang-bincang di pagi buta.

Langkah Sabaku bungsu itu terhenti. Manik sesegar zaitunnya menatap pada satu direksi. Ada seorang pria berambut liar—bagi Gaara, model rambutnya agak aneh—yang memangku seorang gadis cilik yang sepertinya terlelap dibuai mimpi. Ugh, melihatnya saja sudah membuat Gaara iri. Jika saja bisa, ia ingin bisa tertidur lelap seperti gadis cilik dalam pangkuan pria berambut aneh tadi.

"Jika kalian tak keberatan, _Nii-san_ ingin menitipkan Hinata pada kalian. Situasi dalam bangsa kami sedang tidak aman," ucap pria berambut liar itu, "tidak akan lama. Setelah situasi berangsur membaik, kami akan menjemputnya kembali."

"Manis sekali," Karura membelai pipi kemerahan gadis cilik itu, "apa dia calon istri Uchiha-_san_ di masa depan?"

Pria itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Karura mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberikan kode pada pria itu bahwa ia ingin menggendong gadis cilik berpipi merah muda. Tampaknya wanita Sabaku itu tak keberatan untuk membantu si pria.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjemputnya sesegera mungkin setelah situasi aman. Aku tak keberatan dia tinggal bersama kami, tapi terlalu lama berada di lingkungan _werewolf_ akan menumpulkan insting _vampire_-nya," ucap Ayah Gaara.

"Hyuuga-_san_ sudah menyegelnya menjadi manusia biasa. Itulah yang membuat kakak sepupunya marah dan membantai seluruh Klan Hyuuga," ujar sang Uchiha.

Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Ia tahu orang-orang dewasa itu akan berhenti membicarakan _vampire_ dan _werewolf _jika ia bersikeras bergabung dengan mereka. Sama seperti yang pernah terjadi manakala ia dan Temari—kakaknya—penasaran dengan topik tentang makhluk _immortal_ yang sebelumnya dibicarakan ibu dan pamannya.

Meskipun usianya masih teramat belia, Gaara cukup cerdas untuk memaknai tiap lontaran verbal. Ia hanya tak pernah menduga keluarganya juga terlibat dalam fenomena-fenomena supranatural. Dan jika dilihat dari cara Uchiha berambut aneh yang meminta suaka untuk gadis manis itu, sepertinya keluarganya juga bukan keluarga yang periferal.

"Akhirnya bangsa _vampire_ memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak kami untuk menyegel beberapa anak untuk menjadi manusia," komentar Ayah Gaara, "putra bungsu kami salah satunya."

Putra bungsu kata ayahnya? Bukankah itu berarti adalah Gaara?

Bocah Sabaku itu tak sepenuhnya memahami makna konversasi orang-orang dewasa itu. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, pria berambut aneh itu adalah sekutu. Dan gadis cilik dalam pangkuan Karura itu memiliki keistimewaan tertentu. Apa pun itu, yang jelas Gaara senang karena ia akan mendapatkan teman baru.

Ugh, semoga gadis cilik itu mau menjadi temannya.

"Kurasa setelah ini kau harus menjelaskan tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya pada putramu, Sabaku-_san_," Sasuke melirik arah di mana Gaara berlikut. Tak pelak bocah bermata hijau itu terkejut. Pria berambut aneh itu ... sehebat apa sampai-sampai dirinya yang berada di balik pintu pun tak luput.

"Saya tahu, Sasuke-_san_," ucap Ayah Gaara, "kami memutuskan untuk memberitahunya setelah umurnya genap sepuluh tahun. Sebelum usianya cukup, kami tidak akan bicara, tetapi juga tidak menghalangi usahanya untuk mencari tahu."

Apa? Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang dirahasiakan orang tuanya? Kenapa harus ada kata _werewolf_ dan _vampire_?

"Yah, aku mengerti. Tentu itu adalah peraturan bangsa kalian. Bukan hakku untuk ikut campur," ujar pria itu diplomatis, "kalau begitu, aku pulang. Kutitipkan Hinata pada kalian."

Karura menganggukkan kepala, "Kalian dapat memercayai kami."

Berikutnya pria berambut aneh itu bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Semakin lama semakin dekat dengan tempat Gaara bersembunyi. Bocah Sabaku itu sedikit merasa ngeri. Apalagi tatapan mata _ruby_ pria itu terasa terus membuntuti. Alhasil, bocah Sabaku itu segera berlari. Kembali ke kamarnya lalu menggelung diri dalam selimut berwarna merah hati.

.

.

.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata _desu_."

Suara lembut khas anak perempuan terucap dari bibir gadis cilik itu. Saat ini, ia sedang berada di ruang tengah Keluarga Sabaku. Rona merah muda di pipinya nyata-nyata kentara karena menyadari dirinyalah pusat atensi dari keluarga baru. Kelihatannya gadis cilik ini tipikal gadis pemalu.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di rumah kami?" Kankuro—kakak Gaara—memerhatikannya penuh rasa curiga.

"Bukankah dia sudah memperkenalkan diri? Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah putri dari sahabat Tou-san. Mulai hari ini, Hinata akan tinggal bersama kita," jelas Karura.

"Baunya seperti Gaara," ucap Temari spontan.

Yang disebut namanya hanya melirik sepintas. Bocah berambut merah itu tak merasa komentar Temari sebagai komentar yang pedas. Tahun ini usia Temari sudah menginjak angka sebelas. Sepertinya kakaknya itu sudah mendapatkan cerita dan eksplanasi tentang _werewolf _dan _vampire_ dengan jelas.

"A-aku sudah mandi kok," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Temari tertawa kecil, "maksudku bukan bau seperti bau busuk, Hyuuga-_chan_. Tapi serius, bau tubuhmu sama dengan Gaara."

" Mungkin saja dia menggunakan sabun dan shampoo milikku," celetuk Gaara. Ia memang sempat melihat ibunya memandikan Hinata dengan peralatan mandi miliknya.

"O-o," gadis itu terlihat sedikit malu karena salah sangka. Namun tawa ringan Temari segera mencairkan suasana.

Semenjak hari itu, Hinata tinggal bersama mereka. Yang paling bahagia tentu saja adalah Gaara—meski si bungsu Sabaku itu menolak memperlihatkannya secara terbuka—karena Hinata menjelma menjadi gadis baik yang mau menjadi sahabatnya.

Tepat saat umur Gaara sepuluh tahun, Ayah Gaara memanggil si bungsu. Kepala Keluarga Sabaku itu akhirnya memberitahu apa yang selama ini Gaara tunggu. Tentang _vampire, werewolf_, pengkhianat, dan banyak hal baru. Siap atau tidak, Gaara akan menjadi bagian dari dunia itu.

"Kenapa aku ... kenapa aku yang harus jadi manusia?" tanya Gaara. Ia tak menolak takdir yang sudah disematkan padanya. Ia hanya ingin tahu alasan apa yang melandasi pilihan orang tuanya. "Aku tidak menolaknya, tapi aku harus tahu alasannya." Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena kau berbeda," jelas ayahnya, "kau lahir di musim dingin, tepat saat malam purnama ketiga belas tiba."

"_Bluemoon_," gumam Gaara.

"Itulah yang menjadikanmu istimewa. Tanpa penyegelan pun, kau bebas memilih hidup sebagai _werewolf_ atau pun manusia." kata ayahnya, "Dan ingatlah, menjadi _werewolf_ yang hidup di antara manusia membuatmu memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga perdamaian antara _werewolf _dengan manusia. Kautahu, masih ada manusia-manusia bodoh yang memburu bangsa kita. Sebaliknya, terkadang ada juga bangsa _werewolf_ yang menyerang manusia."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Gaara. Ia terlihat hendak bertanya, tapi masih ada keraguan yang membayangi parasnya. "Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Hinata sama sepertimu. Dia adalah _vampire_ yang disegel menjadi manusia," jelas Ayah Gaara.

"Bisakah _Tou-san_ mengusahakan agar Paman Rambut Aneh itu tidak mengambil Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

Ayahnya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kepala Keluarga Sabaku itu menganggukkan kepala. Ia mengerti putranya tidak mau kehilangan teman pertamanya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Mati kau Sabaku!" seru Neji berapi-api. Ia menusukkan pisau lipat yang tergenggam di tangan kiri. Sial, bagi Gaara ini adalah sebuah agresi yang gagal diantisipasi.

Gaara menggeram marah. Namun hujaman-hujaman Neji membuatnya semakin lemah. Perak adalah salah satu logam yang yang mampu merobek kapiler darah. Cipratan likuid pekat itu menyebabkan lantai di bawahnya berubah merah. Gaara tahu betul, dirinya akan kalah. Tapi setidaknya sebelum ia mati, ia takkan menyerah. Si brengsek yang dihadapinya haruslah mati lebih dulu untuk mengakhiri ambisi gilanya yang salah arah.

Demi Hinata, demi Kaito, dan demi perdamaian yang telah tercipta.

Tusukan-tusukan Neji kian menghujam. Gaara bisa merasakan panas bercampur perih ketika belati di tangan Neji yang semakin menajam. Berpikirlah Gaara ... apa jadinya jika _werewolf_ yang terlahir di malam _bluemoon_ nyatanya tak lebih dari sekedar _werewolf_ lemah.

Brakk!

Gaara membanting tubuh sang rival. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu terlempar ke dinding lateral. Tangan manusianya meraih pisau yang masih menancap, mematahkan benda itu lalu mencampakkannya bagai benda periferal.

Tak ingin gagal mengantisipasi serangan Neji, Gaara bergerak cepat. Tangan _werewolf_-nya mencengkram batang leher Neji kuat-kuat. Ia menatap mata kakak iparnya dengan emosi berkilat-kilat. Satu serangan lagi, maka riwayat Neji akan tamat. Sabaku itu menyeringai kala mendapati ada secercah rasa takut dari mata ametis yang terlihat.

Hup! Hup! Hup!

Entah dari mana datangnya, satu simpul mengikat tangan kanannya. Belum sempat Gaara bergerak, seseorang menarik talinya. Membuat Gaara mau tak mau menjauh dari target utama.

"Maaf, kami terlambat datang, Neji-_sama_." Tiga entitas lain hadir di sana. Bertubuh gemuk, berambut merah muda dan menyerupai laba-laba. Yang bertangan enam seperti laba-laba itulah yang tadi melemparkan simpul yang menjerat Gaara.

"Kau pengecut, Hyuuga!" maki Gaara. Semula ia mengira Neji menghendaki pertarungan satu lawan satu dengannya.

"Ini bukan tentang pengecut atau pun ksatria, Sabaku. Pertarungan ini jelas membutuhkan pemenang dan akulah pemenangnya," Neji menyeringai. Ia menoleh pada ketiga bawahannya, "Tebus kesalahan kalian dengan membunuh serigala busuk ini! Aku takkan pergi sebelum memastikan dia benar-benar mati!"

"Ya, Neji-_sama_."

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah serangan lapis tiga yang tak pernah dibayangkan tertawa. Pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi rivalnya hanya duduk manis sembari memulihkan luka. Sesekali manik ametisnya menikmati saat-saat cengkraman, cakaran, sayatan maupun tusukan diarahkan pada Gaara.

Tak banyak yang bisa diharapkan Gaara. Ia tahu, dirinya semakin dekat dengan akhir hidupnya. Ia tahu saat ini akan tiba. Tapi setidaknya ia lega karena anak dan istrinya aman bersama Sang Uchiha.

'_Jaga hartaku baik-baik, Itachi.'_

Adalah hal terakhir yang muncul dibenaknya sebelum nyawa terlepas dari raga.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to** **: ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer ** *Sama~~ susah juga buat saya nentuin final pair-nya. Saya juga suka dua pair ini tapi namanya komitmen harus tetap dijalankan, kan?*, **SasyaTazkiya Lawliet** *Vee~~ saya emang suka tipikal anak-anak cerdas bin kritis sih XD Soal siapa yang mati ... ketahuan kan di chapter ini*, **Yamanaka Emo** *Gore-nya baru keluar dikit nih*, **Animea Lover Ya-Ha** *saya juga suka happy ending, tapi lebih suka twist ending sih ^^v*, **Zoroutecchi** *iya, Gaara mati tuh #disabaku sousou*, **uchihyuu nagisa** *pinginnyaa~~ tapi entah bisa tercapai atau nggak*, **Himeka Kyousuke** *Kasihan ita-nii dong~~ gpp lah. Saya singkirin sejenak jiwa fangirl saya demi keutuhan plot #plakk*, **minatsuki heartnet** *sayangnya Gaara mati tuh*, **Marineblau12 ***Yup. Saya juga nggak mau Hinata terkesan jadi istri yang tukang selingkuh. Makanya semuanya saya kaitkan sama vampire, werewolf, dan manusia ^^ #ga nyambung*, **Mizuki Kana** *Gaara-nya mati di tangan Tayuya dkk tuh. Nejinya malah duduk manis doang ^^v gomen baru sempet update orz***Shena BlitzRyuseiran** *gore-nya ga bakal separah itu kok. Itu mah (buat saya) jatuhnya ke menjijikkan, bukan mengerikan ^^v*, **Hyuuga EtaMita-chan** *maaf, baru sempat diupdate orz*

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena baru meng-update fic ini orz. Double maaf buat Thie-chan karena sebelumnya saya janji update fic ini hari jumat. Bukan karena belum selesai, tapi karena saya lupa janji mau update hari itu karena kebetulan di hari yang sama saya lebih fokus pada hal lain orz #hajared

Ngomong-ngomong niat gore di chapter ini (lagi-lagi) saya tekan. Nggak enak buat yang lagi puasa tiba-tiba harus baca adegan yang kelewat sadis ^^v Yang penting janji saya buat bunuh Gaara di chapter ini terpenuhi #hammer

Kilasan masa lalu GaaHina emang akan muncul sepotong-sepotong. Hitung-hitung biar Gaara sedikit-sedikit muncul walopun udah almarhum.

Ceritakan pada saya bagaimana pendapat Anda setelah membaca chapter ini. Kotak review saya menanti cendol segar buat buka puasa nanti ^^v

Molto grazie ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, possibly OOC, gore dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

Dingin.

Sensasi itu begitu menghujam reseptor pada setiap inci permukaan kulit. Hinata bisa merasakan ada selapis linen yang menyelubungi—mungkin selembar mantel—tapi tetap saja tak cukup untuk menepis temperatur udara yang membuat saraf-saraf sensoriknya menjerit. Ketika kesadarannya bertambah, ia menyadari ada tangan mungil yang menyelingkit. Seperti milik Kaito yang tengah berusaha agar sekujur tubuhnya tak sampai rengkit.

Hinata merasakannya. Merasakan ada tangan besar yang menyusuri garis-garis wajahnya. Milik seorang pria dewasa. Tangannya agak kasar, tapi belaiannya lembut, seolah takut pipinya akan terluka. Gaara ... Hinata berharap tangan itu adalah tangan milik suaminya.

"Gaara..."

Kelopak matanya terbuka, mencoba beradaptasi dengan intensitas cahaya di sekitar tempat ini. Sedikit kecewa, karena yang baru saja membelai pipinya bukanlah sang suami. Seraut wajah tegas penuh kearifan itu adalah milik Itachi. Seketika itu pula, Hinata kembali terkoneksi dengan peristiwa macam apa yang tengah terjadi.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum tertidur dan menerima mantel dari Itachi adalah perdebatan panas antara Gaara dengan Neji, sang kakak sepupu. Dan bicara tentang kakak sepupu, tentu ingatannya dengan cepat menyuguhkan memori ketika Neji dan ayahnya berseteru. Wanita Sabaku itu menghela napas dalam-dalam, merasa perlu waktu untuk menyambungkan setiap kepingan fragmen yang didapatnya dari mereminisensi apa yang terjadi di masa lampau.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. Namun sinar matanya berkata lain, seolah ada kegelisahan yang menggoda pikirannya. "Aku harap Gaara bisa segera menyusul kita."

Bola mata Hinata segera menelusuri detail ruangan ini. Memang bukan tempat tadi—Hinata sudah tahu semenjak ia tak lagi mendengar suara-suara keras seperti saling membenci. Ketimbang sebuah tempat dengan sistem pengamanan berlapis-lapis, tempat ini lebih mirip sebuah perpustakaan mini, lengkap dengan rak-rak berisi buku-buku tebal yang menjulang tinggi.

Anehnya, tak seberapa jauh dari sana ada sebuah altar.

"Milik para manusia yang menjadi perpanjangan tanganku," jelas Itachi seolah mengerti kebingungan Hinata. Ia membantu istri sahabatnya dengan menidurkan Kaito di sofa. "Di tempat ini kami bisa berdiskusi dengan tenang. Mereka takkan ketakutan karena di tempat ini, _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ takkan memiliki kekuatan apa-apa."

Penjelasan Itachi tentu saja membuat Hinata merasa lega. Benar juga, selama ini _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ memang takkan berdaya jika dihadapkan pada tempat-tempat yang lekat dengan eksistensi Sang Pencipta. Bahkan ia sendiri—meskipun sudah menjalani hidup sebagai manusia—masih sering merasa lemas bila terlalu lama berada di dalam gereja.

"Di mana suamiku?" tanya Hinata.

"Kuharap ia akan segera menyusul ke sini." Itachi mengulangi jawaban yang tadi ia ucapkan.

Jawaban Itachi terdengar diplomatis, tetapi tak cukup afirmatif. Hinata butuh jawaban definitif. Hinata yakin Itachi tahu sesuatu, tapi sepertinya ia sengaja tak mau bicara kecuali Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kompulsif.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia tahu, kemungkinan terdekat adalah suaminya bertarung melawan Neji. Tapi jika hanya itu saja yang terjadi, maka semestinya Itachi akan memasang ekspresi tegang sembari mengalkulasi strategi, bukan malah mengeluarkan jawaban yang tak pasti. Entahlah, meski Itachi menyebut kata 'kuharap' tetapi Hinata merasa kata itu hanya berisi harapan semu yang coba ditutupi.

Apakah mungkin...

Hinata tersentak manakala pemikirannya menemukan satu kemungkinan terburuk. Suami dan kakak sepupunya sedang bertarung, sama-sama meluapkan emosi yang berkecamuk. Neji dengan ambisi brutalnya sementara Gaara juga takkan serta merta takluk. Dan kondisi terburuk dari sebuah pertarungan sengit adalah salah satu dari mereka harus ambruk.

"Tak ada gunanya kau mencoba menutupi semua itu, Itachi. Bicaralah, katakan saja apa yang berhak kuketahui. Kumohon...," pinta Hinata.

Itachi mendesah tak lega. Menatap sepasang mata milik wanita yang seharusnya miliknya. Seharusnya, karena kenyataannya wanita ini justru melahirkan seorang anak berdarah werewolf yang kini masih terlelap di sofa. Mungkin apa yang pernah didengarnya dari para manusia, intuisi para wanita memang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"Selama kita masih belum melihatnya sendiri, harapan itu masih ada, kan?" Itachi balik bertanya.

Detik itu juga jantung Hinata seakan tersayat sembilu, membelah tiap-tiap kapiler darahnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Sakit, terlalu sakit sampai-sampai Hinata juga berharap berita buruk itu hanyalah berita palsu. Namun logikanya memukul, mengingatkannya bahwa menolak kenyataan hanya akan memberinya berlipat-lipat rasa sedih ketika benar-benar membuktikan penolakannya memang tak lebih dari harapan semu.

"Jadi suamiku sudah...,"

"Maafkan aku," cetus Itachi.

Dinding ketegaran Hinata runtuh detik itu juga. Ada isakan tertahan seiring dengan munculnya bulir-bulir air di pelupuk mata. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, seolah berusaha menutupi remuk di dadanya dari _vampire_ bermarga Uchiha. Tetapi kemudian Itachi menepuk pundaknya seraya menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan untuk Hinata.

Ia sudah mencoba menahannya sedari tadi. Itachi tahu, Gaara memang bukan lawan yang sepadan untuk_ werewolf _berdarah _vampire_ murni. Dan segala firasatnya benar-benar terbukti ketika hidungnya membaui aroma darah Gaara yang lebih mendominasi. Aroma darah ini ... adalah aroma darah _werewolf_ yang belum lama mati.

.

.

.

Seringai puas tercipta dari sepasang bibir Neji ketika memandangi tubuh setengah serigala yang tercabik-cabik. Gaara boleh membanggakan dirinya sebagai _werewolf_ yang lahir di malam _bluemoon,_ tapi jika lawannya adalah empat _vampire_-setengah-_werewolf_, ia takkan bisa berkutik.

Lelaki Hyuuga itu berjongkok, menyenggut organ pemompa darah yang dimiliki Gaara semasa ia hidup. Jantung ini—seperti sumpahnya—akan menjadi menu istimewa ketika ia dan Hinata saling merangkup. Ada sensasi menyenangkan yang tak terkatakan ketika ia berhasil membetot organ yang masih terasa hangat ini, lengkap dengan lumuran darah yang masih mengalir dari tiap-tiap katup.

"Neji-_sama,_" Kidomaru memanggil Neji, "kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Sasuke atau pasukan _werewolf_ pasti akan segera tiba."

Neji juga sadar akan hal ini. Ia sempat melihat Itachi mengirimkan sinyal sesaat sebelum ia pergi. Karena itu ia kembali berdiri, menendang tubuh kaku adik iparnya untuk terakhir kali.

Semestinya Hinata belum dibawa pergi terlalu jauh. Neji bisa merasakannya embusan angin dingin yang membawa aroma tubuh. Sebentar lagi ... hanya perlu waktu sebentar lagi untuk membuat wanita yang dicintainya bisa ia rengkuh.

Ia tak peduli meski yang akan dihadapinya adalah Itachi. Toh, Orochimaru-_sama_ sudah berjanji, ia sendirilah yang akan turun tangan bila Neji tak sanggup lagi memegang kendali. Neji yakin saat ini pria tirus itu tengah bersembunyi, mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menculik Si Bocah Brengsek yang akan memberinya kekuatan abadi.

BRAKK!

Entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba Hidan sudah menghadang di depan. _Vampire_ amatiran itu menerjang dengan cepat Jiroubo yang memang paling tak siap menerima serangan dadakan. Belum sempat Neji menguasai keterkejutannya, sosok tertubuh besar itu sudah terpelanting di dekatnya setelah dibanting Hidan.

Bola matanya menatap nanar, menyimpan setumpuk amarah yang siap diumbar. Apalagi ketika Neji malah bertepuk tangan, tetapi memasang seringai lebar. Alih-alih mengagumi, di mata Hidan tindakan Neji tersebut justru membuat rasa jengkelnya membesar.

"Kau!"

Hidan kembali melompat. Kali ini sasarannya adalah benar-benar sosok Hyuuga berambut cokelat. Neji memicingkan matanya, sudah tahu bagaimana cara untuk maherat. Tak ada gunanya melawan Hidan dan sekumpulan _vampire _dungu yang bahkan tak tahu apa yang mereka perbuat. Neji memang mengakui, kecepatan Hidan sempat membuatnya terperanjat. Tetapi tentu saja ketimbang meladeni mereka, Neji lebih suka mencari Hinata yang masih disembunyikan di suatu tempat.

"Hey, mau lari ke mana kau, Hyuuga brengsek!" geram Hidan.

BUGG!

Satu tinju dilancarkan Jiroubo ke arah Hidan. _Vampire-werewolf_ bertubuh subur itu ingin membalas kekesalannya setelah mendadak mendapat serangan. Lagi pula sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk membantu Neji dalam mengejar bocah istimewa yang akan dikorbankan.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Rambut Klimis!" Jiroubo menggeram marah.

"Minggir kau, Gendut!" Hidan memaki, kemudian menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, "Hey! Siapa saja, kejar Hyuuga brengsek itu!"

"Lihat apa yang ada di sekitarmu sebelum bicara, Bodoh!" Pein menggerutu kesal. Ia sendiri masih repot menghadapi Kidomaru dengan enam tangannya yang menyulitkan. Kakuzu juga menghadapi hal yang tak jauh berbeda, sibuk mengahadapi perempuan berambut merah yang menjadi lawan.

Hidan mendecih kesal. Hendak menghajar Neji, tapi malah lawannya ditukar menjadi sosok bertubuh gempal. Pemuda itu sendiri sudah melenggang pergi, mencari sosok yang dianggap genial. Jika Hidan ingin segera menyusul, maka satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah segera menghabisi Si Gendut ini sebelum ambisinya gagal.

.

.

.

Hawa dingin masih menelusup di antara serat linen. Namun, rendahnya temperatur udara tidaklah sedingin hati Neji yang telah berubah menjadi sosok delinkuen. Siapa yang menyangka, kakak sepupunya yang lembut hati nyatanya memiliki perangai yang sedemikian temperamen.

Ayahnya ... ibunya ... adiknya ... lalu terakhir suaminya. Semuanya menjadi korban obsesi Neji yang telah membuatnya gelap mata. Lelaki itu bahkan rela mengabdi pada sosok yang semestinya menjadi musuh mereka.

Jika Neji menjadikannya sebagai destinasi, maka Hinata merasa perlu melibatkan diri. Ia yakin Neji takkan berhenti sebelum keinginannya tercapai. Bila dibiarkan, bukan tak mungkin akan jatuh korban lagi dan lagi. Tidak, Hinata tidak ingin lagi bersembunyi sementara yang lain mengorbankan diri.

"_Okaa-chan_?"

Suara Kaito membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Bocah itu menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu, seperti mempertanyakan penyebab jatuhnya air mata. Baik Itachi maupun Hinata memang sepakat untuk menunda penyampaian kabar duka. Apalagi, mereka memang belum melihat sendiri jasad Gaara.

"_Okaa-chan_?" Kaito kembali memanggilnya.

Kali ini ia menarik sapu tangan yang dibuarkan teronggok di pangkuan, menyodorkannya pada Sang Ibu untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir pelan-pelan. Bola mata yang sewarna dengan bola mata milik ayahnya mengerjap, seolah menyimpan pertanyaan yang berusaha ditahan. Hinata mengacak helaian _indigo _milik Kaito, mengusapnya perlahan. Sinar mata polos milik Kaito memberinya tambahan kekuatan.

"_Okaa-chan_, apa orang yang kelihatannya jahat itu adalah pamanku?" tanya Kaito.

Bagaimanapun Kaito tetaplah balita yang kritis. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ibunya dibuat bimbang ketika Neji memanggilnya dengan intonasi yang teramat manis. Ia juga mendengar sendiri bagaimana Neji memandang dirinya dan sang ayah sebagai sosok yang semestinya langis. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat seraya berucap, "Ya, Kaito-_chan_. Neji-_nii_ adalah _Jisan_-mu."

"Jika orang itu adalah _Jisan_-ku, kenapa dia menyakiti _Okaa-chan_? Apakah dia adalah orang yang sama seperti yang Itachi-_ji_ katakan?" Kaito menoleh ke arah Itachi yang lebih banyak diam, mengimbangi sikap Hinata.

_Karena Neji menginginkan ibumu._

Tidak, jawaban itu terlalu frontal dan terkesan tak bermoral. Bukan masalah status Neji sebagai sepupu Hinata, tetapi Itachi merasa Kaito belum cukup punya mental. Apalagi kalau ia mendengar lelaki itu jugalah yang baru saja membunuh ayahnya, Itachi khawatir anak itu akan melakukan tindakan fatal. Itachi tahu Kaito juga mengidolakan ayahnya sebagai figur sentral.

_Karena dia dalam pengaruh sesat Orochimaru_.

Juga bukan pilihan jawaban yang bagus. Anak itu pasti mendesaknya untuk menceritakan lebih detail lagi tentang siapa, apa tujuannya, dan kenapa Neji bisa sedemikian terjerumus. Jika sudah begitu, mau tak mau Itachi harus membawa mereka pada persoalan yang lebih serius.

Semuanya berawal ketika Itachi mendapat mandat untuk menguasai Wilayah Timur. Orochimaru—yang merupakan putra penguasa terdahulu—merasa lebih berhak mempertahankan apa yang sejak dulu dikuasai leluhur. Ketika protesnya tak digubris oleh anggota dewan dan penguasa wilayah lain, amarah Orochimaru semakin bersimbur.

"_Kenapa dia? Dia cuma _vampire_ berdarah kotor yang diciptakan, bukan benar-benar _vampire _bangsawan. Apa yang ia miliki semuanya adalah tipuan. Kalau ada yang lebih pantas menggantikan ayahku, tentu saja itu aku!"_

"_Wow, pernyataanmu benar-benar arogan, Orochimaru," Reinhold Smyrillsson—penguasa Wilayah Utara—melipat tangan di depan dada. _Vampire_ berusia hampir seribu tahun yang juga merupakan ketua dewan menanggapi protes Orochimaru dengan santai. Ia sudah tahu, protes-protes seperti ini memang sangat mungkin terjadi. Hal umum yang nyaris selalu terjadi tiap kali penguasa wilayah berganti. "Jadi menurutmu, yang membuat mendiang ayahmu diangkat menjadi penguasa beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu adalah karena ia seorang bangsawan, _vampire _berdarah murni yang dilahirkan. Begitukah?"_

"_Tentu saja," Orochimaru terdengar bangga. Merasa memiliki satu nilai plus yang tak dimiliki Itachi._

"_Apalah artinya darah bangsawan bila tak memberikan sumbangsih untuk kemajuan kita," komentar Reinhold, "sudah paham di mana letak kesalahanmu? Kalau begitu pulanglah dan sambut penguasamu yang baru."_

"_Kurasa Si Bodoh satu ini memang luar biasa naif," Giovanetta Russo—penguasa Wilayah Barat—ikut menimpali, "aku heran mengapa Masaru bisa memiliki anak senaif ini. Dengar, ya, Nak. Uchiha Itachi punya catatan yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan milikmu. Prestasi terbaiknya adalah menjalin kerja sama yang baik dengan manusia sehingga wilayah kalian tidak kekurangan darah. Dengan sendirinya ia menekan laju pertambahan para _vampire _yang diubah. _Vampire _berdarah kotor, kau menyebutnya begitu."_

"_Che, bahkan dia sendiri adalah _vampire_ yang diubah," sungut Orochimaru, melirik kesal ke arah Itachi._

"_Itu sebabnya aku ingin agar pertambahan jumlah _vampire _hanya dari _vampire_ yang dilahirkan saja," Itachi akhirnya angkat bicara. Sedari tadi ia diam, merasa penguasa-penguasa lainlah yang lebih berhak menjelaskan terkait pemilihan dirinya. "Semakin banyak _vampire _yang diciptakan, maka populasi manusia juga akan semakin berkurang. Bila populasi manusia berkurang, maka persediaan darah juga ikut berkurang. Dan persediaan darah yang berkurang adalah awal dari kehancuran kita."_

"_Semuanya tidak akan terjadi bila kalian melaksanakan ide yang kugagas. Dengar, permasalahan tentang darah akan selesai kalau kita membuat semacam penangkaran. Kembang biakkan manusia di sana, dengan begitu stok darah kita akan selalu aman," tukas Orochimaru._

"_Membuat peternakan manusia, ya? Ckckck...," Dyllan Walker—penguasa Wilayah Selatan—menyeringai sinis. "Pulanglah, Nak. Berlama-lama di sini, kau hanya akan berakhir menjadi badut untuk kami."_

"_Grrr! Kenapa kalian tidak memercayaiku?! Kujamin kalian akan menyesal karena telah menunjuk Uchiha itu!" Dengan pongah Orochimaru menunjuk Itachi, "Kau tunggu saja, aku akan membuktikan kalau akulah yang memang pantas menjadi penguasa. Kautunggu saja kekalahan telakmu, Uchiha!"_

Sejak hari itu, Orochimaru selalu kontra dengan apa pun yang dilakukannya. Itachi bahkan pernah menjebloskannya ke penjara. Merasa tak mendapat celah untuk melancarkan aksinya, Orochimaru menghilang, menghimpun kekuatan entah di mana.

"_Ji-san_?" Kali ini Kaito menarik ujung lengan baju Itachi, "_Ji-san_ tahu jawabannya, kan?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala. Memandang sebentar ke arah Hinata. Apa yang diceritakannya juga sepertinya perlu diketahui istri Gaara. Dan karena Kaito juga ikut mendengarkannya, maka ia harus bisa membuat ceritanya menjadi lebih sederhana tetapi tetap paripurna.

"Baiklah, _Ji-san_ akan menceritakannya. Hinata, kurasa kau mungkin juga ingin tahu banyak hal tentang Neji."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Tertarik dengan apa yang hendak dikatakan Sang Peguasa.

.

.

.

"Nii-san_, penjara macam apa yang kauberikan untuk Anak Sialan itu?"_

"_Jika yang kaumaksud adalah Neji, maka ia sedang merenung di balik penjara es. Lima puluh tahun akan cukup mendinginkan kepalanya," jawab Itachi sembari mengernyitkan kening, "lukamu sendiri bagaimana?"_

"_Pemulihannya lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan," Sasuke melangkah santai. Ia tak terlihat kesakitan meskipun sekujur tubuhnya masih menyisakan bekas-bekas luka cakar. Terlebih lagi bekas cakaran werewolf yang mengoyak lapisan daging yang cukup dalam, tampak menyisakan serat-seratnya keluar. "Huh, aku tidak mengira ia bisa berubah menjadi _werewolf _juga."_

"Werewolf?_" ulang Itachi._

"_Tidak persis begitu. Hanya berubah wujud menjadi seekor serigala besar, makanya aku mengidentikkannya dengan _werewolf,_" gumam Sasuke, "mungkin hanya perubahan sementara. Adakah mantra yang memungkinkan hal itu?"_

"_Setahuku tidak. Entah kalau untuk kaum _werewolf._ Tapi seandainya ada pun, aku tidak yakin mantranya akan berhasil kalau bukan _werewolf _yang mengucapkannya," sahut Itachi, "menurutku, Neji ini justru menjadi objek percobaan Orochimaru."_

"_Bisa jadi. Orochimaru memang akrab dengan eksperimen-eksperimen gila. Peternakan manusia ... gah, mengingatnya saja aku sudah ingin tertawa," timpal Sasuke._

_Itachi memang sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Sulit untuk dipungkiri kalau Orochimarulah yang mendalangi—terutama bila mengingat apa yang berkali-kali disebut Neji ketika diinterogasi. Pemuda Hyuuga itu sangat yakin suatu ketika Orochimaru akan membebaskannya dari sini—penjara es tempatnya dibui._

"_Dari Zetsu," Sasuke menyodorkan map berisi _print out_ penyelidikan, "daftar sementara pengikut Orochimaru. Sudah disusun berdasarkan strata jabatan. Ada tambahan kronologi yang bisa membantu _Nii-san_ menarik kesimpulan."_

"_Kesimpulanmu sejauh ini?" Itachi membuka map yang disodorkan 'adiknya'. Ia memang telah mendengar tentang hal ini dari _vampire_-nya yang lain, tapi tak ada salahnya mendengarkan sudut pandang Sasuke._

"_Sederhana dan mudah ditebak. Neji pasti ingin memanfaatkan Orochimaru dan grup pembangkangnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia kehendaki. Tipikal bocah impulsif begitu," tukas Sasuke._

_Itachi juga sependapat bila Sasuke menyebut impulsif untuk mendeskripsikan perilaku Neji. Mengombinasikan isi map yang dibawa Sasuke dengan informasi yang telah ia ketahui, Itachi yakin bahwa Neji hanya melaksanakan ordi. Pemuda itu boleh berteriak, memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai figur berkedudukan tinggi. Tentu saja karena Orochimaru memang sengaja membuatnya berpikir begitu, karena ia tahu Neji akan melakukan apa pun atas nama emulasi._

_Trik lama, tetapi entah kenapa hampir selalu berhasil._

_Entah bagaimana, Orochimaru selalu bisa mendekati _vampire-vampire _yang tengah dilanda keterpurukan. Terlebih apabila _vampire-vampire _itu berasal dari barisan sakit hati yang tak bisa menerima peraturan. Belakangan ia juga bisa merangkul _werewolf-werewolf _yang dikucilkan. Sepertinya dari situlah diperoleh DNA-DNA untuk keperluan percobaan._

_Neji adalah salah satunya. Ia juga menjadi bukti bahwa percobaan Orochimaru memang belum sempurna. Sepertinya Orochimaru mengiming-iminginya dengan janji untuk merebut Hinata. Di sisi lain, ia hanya sedang menguji hasil percobaannya dalam pancakara. Orochimaru, benar-benar ular berkepala dua yang menerapkan standar ganda._

"_Standar ganda," gumam Itachi._

"_Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, "Maksud _Nii-san_ Orochimaru?"_

"_Siapa lagi? Toh, sejak dulu kita mengenalnya sebagai sosok manipulatif. _Sir_ Reinhold bahkan sering menekankan hal ini. Ia bahkan sempat berseloroh, kematian Masaru-_sama _juga merupakan sebuah makar yang didalangi anaknya sendiri," kata Itachi, "kita akan melihatnya nanti. Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan tindakan preventif. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menemui Keluarga Sabaku?"_

"_Aku sudah menjelaskan situasi ini pada Keluarga Sabaku. Kurasa mereka cepat tanggap. Sepertinya kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir membiarkan calon istri _Nii-san_ dalam perlindungan mereka," jawab Sasuke._

"_Hn?" Kali ini Itachi yang mengernyitkan kening._

"Nii-san_ tidak perlu berpura-pura lupa. Aku yakin _Nii-san_ tahu Hiashi-_san _berniat memberikan putrinya untuk_ Nii-san_ jika kelak ia dewasa," Sasuke menyeringai, setengah bermaksud setengah menggoda._

_Itachi tak terlalu tertarik menanggapi. Ia memang sudah pernah mendengar selentingan ringan dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Tapi toh, tak pernah ada kata pasti. Lagi pula, Itachi tak terlalu terobsesi mencari seorang istri. Baginya, cukuplah seorang Hikari yang bertahta dalam hati. Selebihnya, ia lebih terpacu untuk berdedikasi kepada bangsanya, kepada Reinhold, Giovanetta, Dyllan, dan anggota-anggota dewan yang telah memilihnya untuk menjadi penguasa wilayah ini._

_Yah, meskipun Itachi juga tak memungkiri bahwa setiap kali melihat wajah teduh milik Hyuuga cilik itu, Itachi merasa seolah Hikari terlahir kembali._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

Thank's to : chibi beary *Gaara-nya mati TwT*, ageha *maap baru update orz*, Noira Hikari, Yamanaka Emo, uchihyuu nagisa, Mamoka *makasih dan maaf, ya orz*, Rosecchi, Hanyou Dark, Freyja Lawliet, Mizuki Kana *Kaito sih pasti seneng sama (calon) papa barunya. Tapi ... tapi ... tetep aja ga mudah buat nerima papanya mati dibunuh pamannya sendiri*, , Shena BlitzRyuseiran, sasunata chan, Vipris, minatsuki heartnet, Funko unko-chan, ca kun *maaf baru update orz*, UQ, makkichaan, Lisa *Thx ^^*, dan Baka Mamarthy

Yang login, balasan via PM ^^

Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf atas update yang sangat-sangat terlambat~~ orz orz. Saya baru sadar fic ini dibuat bulan Mei 2011, terakhir di-update bulan Juli 2012, dan baru saya update lagi bulan Maret 2013. #siapkan tameng sebelum dibata

Alasan fic ini terlantar jelas karena pertama, males. Ya males mikir, ya males cari referensi, ya males benerin typo seabrek yang bikin katarak, ya males bikin deskripsi yang sesuai kehendak hati. Kedua, sibuk. Ya sibuk di RL, sibuk mengerjakan fic yang lain juga. Ketiga, saya bingung. Seperti saya jabarkan di atas, fic ini melintasi tiga garis tahun (#halah). Dan tiga tahun cukup untuk membuat pola pikir, deskripsi, diksi, dkk berubah. Dan itu pulalah yang membuat saya sedikit terhenyak ketika membaca ulang fic ini. Serius, 'menyelamatkan' fic yang kacau itu lebih susah ketimbang memulainya dari awal.

Well, tapi karena chapter ketujuhnya sudah saya update, saya mau bilang terima kasih ke Mbak Noira Hikari—penname-nya bikin saya nyureng btw. Kalo bukan karena kegigihannya (baca : paksaannya) gaplokin saya buat update fic ini, mungkin saya tetap akan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas buat ngeles. Makasih juga untuk Nyata Dalam Maya-san yang juga sudah mengingatkan saya tentang tanggung jawab fic ini. Dan tentunya terima kasih untuk siapa saja yang sebelumnya sudah mendukung fic ini ^^

Yosh, A/N kepanjangan jilid sekian. Nambahin sedikiit~ lagi, soal 'peternakan manusia' itu terinspirasi dari film Day Breaker, film vampire-vampire-an juga. Saya cerita sedikit di chapter depan deh. Untuk sekarang, selamat menikmati saja ^^

Molto Grazie ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, possibly OOC, gore dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Neji berlari cepat mengikuti ke mana arah embusan angin yang membawa bau tubuh sepupunya. Dari aroma yang menguar, ia yakin keberadaan Hinata tak terlampau aksa. Tetapi sedari tadi ia tak jua menemukannya.

Ia meremas daging dalam genggamannya dengan kesal. Ingin melampiaskan kekesalan dan dendamnya yang semakin hari semakin menebal. Penguasa Wilayah Timur itu sejak dulu memang tak bisa bersikap amikal. Bahkan tawaran afiliasi dari Orochimaru-_sama_ saja sampai ditolak dengan subal.

_Vampire_ yang diciptakan memang _vampire_ yang _vampire _rendahan. Bisa-bisanya _vampire_ sehina itu dipilih menjadi seorang bangsawan. Bahkan bukan sekadar bangsawan biasa, tetapi juga diberi wilayah kekuasaan. Sungguh, Neji sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang penguasa lain pikirkan.

Masa bodoh.

Neji tak begitu bernafsu mengurus mengurus masalah wilayah. Biar saja itu menjadi urusan Orochimaru-_sama_ untuk merebut kembali wilayahnya dari _vampire_ hina yang serakah. Yah, walaupun Neji juga tak keberatan untuk membantu pria itu untuk meradah _vampire-vampire_ berkasta rendah.

"Hinata!"

Kerongkongannya terasa kering, seiring dengan adrenalin yang terus meninggi. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pagar besi yang menghalangi, mencoba mencari akses untuk memastikan apakah Hinata ada di ruangan ini. Aromanya sangat kental, namun sesekali meredup seolah terbawa pergi.

Brakkk!

Merasa tak sabar, Neji menendang pagar itu dengan kasar. Ia tak peduli, yang penting ia bisa membawa Hinata keluar. Sialnya Itachi juga melapisi pagar ini dengan mantra-mantra asrar. Pagarnya tetap bergeming, membuat Neji semakin dakar.

"Intuisimu kuat juga."

Komentar datar—tapi bagi Neji justru terdengar menyebalkan-membuat Neji mencari asal suara. Ia menggeram ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke Uchiha tengah bersandar pada pilar yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Hanya saja, dalam hati ia sedikit bertanya-tanya. Dari sikapnya, sepertinya Sasuke tak berminat mengajaknya berlaga.

"Tentu saja aku tahu calon istriku ada di dalam sini," tukas Neji dengan pongah, "kaupikir aku siapa?"

"_Vampire_ labil yang melakukan segalanya karena menuruti egonya. Eh, apa istilahnya?!" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kau!" desis Neji. Ia memasukkan jantung Gaara ke dalam kantong yang terselip di pinggangnya, "Katakan apa maumu, Brengsek! Dengar, aku bukan Neji yang sama seperti yang kaukalahkan seperti dulu."

"Makanya aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu lagi. Takut tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan _Niisan_-ku," tukas Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku lebih hebat darimu?" cecar Neji.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah bilang begitu," gumam Sasuke.

"Hhah, sepertinya sia-sia saja bicara dengan _vampire_ dungu sepertimu," komentar Neji. Ia kembali terfokus pada pagar yang menjulang tinggi, "Kauyakin tidak akan menghalangiku?"

"Harga besi sedang mahal. Daripada didobrak, kenapa kau tidak melompatinya saja. Katanya kau juga setengah _werewolf_. Masa pagar setinggi itu saja kau tidak bisa melompatinya," kata Sasuke lagi.

Neji terpekur, masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke yang seharusnya menjadi konkurennya kali ini. Bukan karena ia tak pandai, tetapi ia sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya yang seolah tak peduli. Padahal _vampire_ itu jelas-jelas tahu bahwa ia sedang berusaha mengambil Hinata, sosok yang seharusnya ia lindungi.

Mungkin ini adalah sebuah jebakan.

Mungkin ada penjara yang tersembunyi. Ketika ia berhasil masuk, maka tak ada jalan baginya untuk keluar lagi. Sasuke hanya ingin bermain cantik, menangkapnya tanpa repot-repot menggerakkan tangan dan kaki.

Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun dia juga seorang Uchiha yang jelas-jelas menjadi musuhnya.

"Sebelum mati, Gaara tidak bilang apa-apa padamu, ya?" Sasuke melirik kantong Neji yang terkena rembesan darah. "_Yare-yare_~ salahmu sendiri, sih. Terburu-buru membunuhnya. Coba kau sedikit bersabar dan bertanya padanya tentang Kaito yang kedua."

Alis Neji berhengit ketika mendengar frasa 'Kaito yang Kedua'. Kaito kalau tidak salah adalah nama putra Hinata dengan serigala brengsek bernama Gaara. Jika Sasuke mengatakan yang kedua, maka itu berarti...

Neji berharap anak kedua mereka sudah terlahir walaupun sekarang entah tersembunyi di mana. Karena jika tidak, anak itu pasti akan menyusahkannya. Saat ini Hinata masih menjadi manusia, bila anak itu belum terlahir—yang berarti belum menerima segel—berarti ia masih menjadi setengah _vampire _dan setengah serigala.

Dan jika itu terjadi, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan menerima tugas membunuh Hinata beserta janinnya sebagai sebuah ordi dari Orochimaru.

Sasuke tampak sedikit menyeringai, memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Neji. Benar dugaannya, vampire seperti Neji memang bergerak atas nama emosi. Sedikit lagi, maka ia bisa memanfaatkannya sebagai amunisi. Jika sudah begitu, maka sepertinya Orochimarulah yang harus berhadapan dengan makhluk 'ciptaannya' sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jadi _Okaa-chan_ seharusnya menikah sama Itachi-_jisan_?"

Konklusi sederhana Kaito memecah kesenyapan yang semula mendominasi. Semenjak Itachi selesai membagi kisahnya yang berhak mereka ketahui, ketiganya masih terkungkung dalam sepi. Khususnya bagi Hinata yang tak tahu harus bagaimana memberikan reaksi.

Belakangan ini, banyak hal yang terjadi begitu cepat. Ada satu sisi di mana Hinata merasa seperti dilempar ke dalam labirin gelap yang membuatnya tersesat. Memang benar, tendensinya menunjuk Gaara dan Itachi sebagai sosok yang tepat. Tetapi tetap saja masih ada bagian dari hatinya yang berselirat.

Apa yang telah dilihatnya memang menunjukkan betapa Neji telah menjadi sosok yang obsesif. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Neji tetap kakak sepupunya, bukan musuh yang harus digempur secara ofensif. Mungkin akan ada banyak fakta yang terbuka apabila ia sedikit menggeser perspektif.

Tapi Neji telah membunuh suaminya...

"Bukan seharusnya," jawab Itachi, "kakekmu bahkan tidak pernah serius membicarakannya. Lagi pula kalau aku menikah dengan _Kaasan_-mu, bagaimana kau akan lahir?"

"Oh, iya, ya," Kaito mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "tapi kalau dari cerita Itachi-_ji_, berarti yang salah itu Orochimaru itu, ya? Kan dia yang menghasut _Jisan_-ku. Berarti kalau kita mau menang, mestinya dia saja yang kita kalahkan. Kan kalau kita main catur saja, kita bisa menang kalau raja lawannya sudah mati."

"Kalau kau memberikan klaim seperti itu, Orochimaru juga bisa saja mengatakan bahwa akulah penyebab utamanya," kata Itachi.

"Tapi kan Itachi-_ji _baik, Orochimaru jahat. Kata _Tou-san_, yang harus menang itu ya kebaikan," Kaito masih bersikeras memberikan pendapat sederhananya.

Itachi menepuk bahu bocah Sabaku yang sejak tadi memberikan komentar-komentar kritis. Kaito mungkin memang bocah yang cerdas, tetapi di usianya yang masih kanak-kanak membuatnya melihat segala problematika dengan cara simplistis. Ia memaklumi keadaan bocah itu sebagai pribadi yang belum matang secara psikologis.

"Kaito-_chan_," akhirnya Hinata ikut bersuara, "ada beberapa hal yang ingin _Kaa-chan_ bicarakan dengan Itachi-_ji_. Urusan orang dewasa. Kaito-_chan_ mau kan membaca buku dulu di sebelah sana?" ia menunjuk satu direksi.

Bocah itu sedikit mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar frasa urusan orang dewasa. Frasa yang sama yang sering didengarnya dari Sang Ayah tiap kali perhatian Gaara direnggut setumpuk beban kerja. Sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk paham, lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju rak-rak berisi buku yang tad ditunjuk ibunya.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Itachi tanpa basa-basi. Ia tahu, sejak tadi Hinata terdiam pastilah karena menyusun segala hal yang dilihat dan didengarnya sebagai suatu preskripsi. Dan preskripsi inilah yang akan membawanya pada sebuah diktum yang pasti.

"Aku sedang mengandung adik Kaito," Hinata membuka opininya. Ia menatap bola mata legam milik lawan bicaranya. Lelaki itu tak terlihat terkejut karena sepertinya memang sudah pernah mendengar dari Gaara. Sebagai gantinya, ia memasang ekspresi keingintahuan tentang tutur kata selanjutnya. "Karena itu, kupikir aku sendirilah yang harus menghadapi Neji-_nii_."

Kali ini Itachi benar-benar terkejut.

Itachi tahu, wanita yang sedang mengandung bayi _vampire_ atau _werewolf_ akan memiliki proteksi yang luar biasa. Berkaca dari pengalaman Hinata mengandung Kaito, keadaan itu naik dua kali lipat karena bayi yang dikandungnya membawa gen _vampire_ dan manusia serigala. Hal ini terjadi karena bayi-bayi ini ingin segalanya baik-baik saja sampai mereka terlahir ke dunia. Karena itu, bila tubuh ibunya diserang, maka mereka akan 'meminjami' kekuatan itu sebagai mekanisme pertahanan diri dari serangan 'dunia luar' yang mengusik kehidupan pranatal mereka.

Itachi paham akan hal ini, hanya saja meningkatnya kekuatan fisik tetap saja bukan alasan yang bagus untuk terlibat baku hantam. Demi apa pun juga, Itachi takkan membiarkan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pada tindakan-tindakan yang mengancam. Masih ada dirinya, masih ada pasukan _vampire_ dan koloni _werewolf _yang akan mencegahnya dari serangan-serangan ceracam.

"Bisa kaujelaskan, bagaimana caramu untuk menghadapinya?" Itachi mencoba berpikiran positif. Berharap Hinata akan memilih jalur diplomasi—meski ia sendiri tak begitu yakin, mengingat pada awal pembicaraan saja Hinata sudah menekankan masalah kehamilannya.

"Ayahku sangat terkesan pada Hikari-_sama_. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk menyegelku agar menjadi manusia. Ia juga berniat menawarkanku sebagai istrimu," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, setengah mencoba agar tak ada lagi air mata yang jatuh sia-sia. "Kupikir semua itu bukanlah tanpa tujuan. Ayah ingin agar aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk bangsaku. Dan untuk saat ini, salah satu jalan bagiku adalah menghentikan Neji-_nii_. Bagaimanapun, akulah yang menyebabkan Neji-_nii_ sebrutal ini. Bahkan...,"

Itachi tak tahan untuk tak merengkuh wanita itu. Tak perlu dilanjutkan, karena itu hanya kan membuat semakin Hinata tersedu-sedu. Toh, ia tahu tanpa banyak bicara pun, hati wanita ini pastilah telah membiru. Ia mengusap-usap pundak Hinata, mencoba berempati walau ia tahu hal itu takkan banyak membantu.

Saat ini Hinata memang masih sangat getas. Begitu banyak kejadian, begitu banyak fakta, serta begitu banyak ancaman yang membuat emosinya terkuras. Semoga saja niatnya menghadapi Neji tadi juga menjadi bagian dari distabilitas. Dan sampai Hinata memperoleh ketenangan hatinya kembali, takkan sedetik pun Itachi membiarkannya membidas.

.

.

.

Suara debuman berkali-kali terdengar dari arah samping. Suara teriakan pun mengiring. Wanita itu yakin, kakak sepupunyalah yang kini memanggil namanya dengan nyaring. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Itachi, namun lelaki itu tak kunjung bergeming.

Mungkin lebih baik ia mengambil inisiatif. Mungkin dengan menemui Neji, ia punya kesempatan untuk bicara dari hati ke hati, sebelum _vampire-werewolf_ itu semakin agresif. Kalau perlu, ia ingin menggiring keberpihakan Neji dengan opini-opini persuasif. Ia memang tak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertingkah impulsif. Tetapi berdiam diri di sini sementara yang lainnya berjuang mati-matian demi dirinya dan Kaito rasanya...

"Kau tetap di sini." Itu yang dikatakan Itachi ketika menyadari perubahan gestur Hinata yang hendak melangkahkan kaki.

"Di luar ada Neji-_nii_. Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu," pinta Hinata.

"Akan kuberikan. Tetapi bersabarlah sampai Neji bisa menerobos ke sini," jawab Itachi.

Hinata hendak memprotes, namun sorot mata Itachi menyiratkan ekspresi yang sangat serius. Bara di dadanya sedikit meredup, kemudian ia mencoba menginterpretasi kata-kata Itachi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang masih kabus. Lelaki itu benar juga, siapa yang tahu kalau ada komplotan Orochimaru di sana yang masih belum lanus.

Lagi pula bangunan tempatnya bersembunyi ini adalah sebuah kapel. Seandainya Neji bisa menerobos masuk pun, ia akan kehilangan segala kapabel. Ia bisa lebih mudah membujuk Neji untuk memberikan keterangan-keterangan yang reliabel. Bila ada kesempatan, ia bisa menghunuskan belati perak ke...

Hinata menepis pikiran terakhirnya. Bukan itu ... bukan itu tujuannya. Jika ia membunuh Neji, maka ia dan kakak sepupunya itu tak jauh beda. Bukan begini ... bukan begini caranya.

"Hinata?" tanya Itachi keheranan manakala melihat beberapa kali wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Umm ... tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya pengaruh hormon kehamilan," dusta Hinata. Ia memijat pelipisnya bak wanita-wanita hamil yang tengah dijajah rasa mual berkepanjangan.

Itachi tahu wanita itu hanya berpretensi. Ia tak membaui adanya lonjakan hormon kehamilan yang membanjiri tiap-tiap arteri. Ia hanya tahu, detak jantung wanita itu sangat cepat seolah tak terkendali. Begitu memburu, bak _vampire_ dan manusia dalam hubungan predasi.

"Itachi-_sama_ ... seandainya ... seandainya semuanya berakhir seperti rencanamu, apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu, "Maksudku, sehubungan dengan niat ayahku waktu itu."

"Kau seorang wanita dan Gaara adalah cinta seumur hidupmu. Kurasa aku takkan punya tempat di antara kalian," kata Itachi.

"Bagiku, itu terdengar seperti 'Aku masih mencintai Hikari'," kata Hinata.

Itachi tertawa getir, "Dia akan selalu menjadi yang teristimewa. Tapi bukan berarti tak ada tempat untuk yang lainnya. Kautahu, dalam perjalanan waktu, terkadang aku juga jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi nyaris semuanya kubiarkan datang dan pergi begitu saja."

Nyaris.

Berarti ada yang tetap dibiarkan tumbuh dan berkembang seperti perasaan sakral yang tumbuh dalam nurani makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Hinata takkan berbesar kepala memasukkan dirinya daftar yang dikecualikan Itachi Uchiha. Ia hanya ingin tahu, ingin memastikan diri tentang nasibnya setelah Gaara tiada.

Hinata sedikit tersentak tatkala tangan dingin Itachi merambat ke pipinya, menyusuri garis-garis wajah yang selama ini hanya disentuh Gaara. Embusan napas yang mendekat pun tak hangat seperti milik suaminya. Milik Itachi terasa dingin, meski tak cukup membuat _korpuskel krause_-nya merana.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika sepasang bibir Itachi memagut sepasang membran mukosa miliknya. Dingin, sekaligus memberi sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dicicipinya. Segala gerak tubuh Itachi mengingatkannya pada gestur lelaki yang terjerat romansa. Memang tidak romantis, malah terasa seperti deklarasi putus asa.

Gerak refleks membuat Hinata mendorong dada Penguasa Wilayah Timur itu untuk menjauh. Ia menunduk, berusaha menentramkan hatinya yang masih kiruh. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengira-ira maksud Itachi menciumnya di tengah situasi yang masih begitu cabuh.

"Aku berani bertaruh, ketika aku menciummu untuk sesaat, kau membayangkan Gaara. Dan kau menolakku karena sadar aku bukanlah suamimu." Intonasi datar mengiringi ucapan Itachi, "Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar sedang dijajah hormon kehamilan. Itu sebabnya ucapan dan tindakanmu sedikit kurang perhitungan.

Hinat tak bisa mengelak. Kecuali tentang hormon kehamilan itu, Itachi telah menyuarakan kebenaran mutlak. Padahal niatnya semula adalah untuk menggiring Itachi untuk menyuarakan kesediaannya menikahinya kelak. Hinata tak ingin mengkhianati Gaara, tapi Kaito jelas butuh pelindung sekaligus figur seorang bapak. Tak ada yang bisa menjamin Orochimaru sebagai _vampire_ terakhir yang menginginkan tubuh anaknya terkoyak.

Musuh Orochimaru adalah bangsa _werewolf_ dan seluruh bangsa _vampire_. Bagaimanapun, semua penguasa wilayah menganggapnya sebagai desertir. Cepat atau lambat Orochimaru akan tertangkap, mungkin akan digiring pada titik nadir. Hanya saja, doktrin sesatnya pasti telah menyebar dan suatu saat nanti sebuah repetisi akan sangat sulit diapkir.

Hinata memercayainya, percaya bahwa Itachi akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Kaito. Hinata percaya, Itachi adalah sosok yang tepat untuk mendidik bakat-bakat virtuoso. Apalagi tipikal seperti Kaito yang jelas-jelas memiliki animo.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Teriakan Neji terdengar semakin jelas. Belum sempat Hinata mengira-ira di mana keberadaan kakak sepupunya, pintu kapel didobrak dengan keras. Itachi merentangkan tangannya, menghalangi Hinata untuk membidas.

Begitu mendapati sosok Itachi yang seolah tengah memproteksi Hinata, pandangan Neji menajam. Ia terlihat semakin geram. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia melesat masuk ke dalam. Tetapi baru dua langkah ia menjejakkan kaki, ada sensasi bantingan entah dari mana yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya berjaram.

"Arrgghh...!"

Jerit kesakitan Neji membuat Kaito yang masih membolak-balik lembaran buku tertarik untuk melihat. Bocah itu berlari-lari kecil, kemudian ikut bersembunyi bersama ibunya yang terlihat memucat. Mereka bersama-sama menyaksikan bagaimana Neji mengerang dengan hebat. Siapa yang menyangka, sebuah kapel nyatanya sanggup memberi penolakan tegas atas kehadiran makhluk-makhluk sesat.

"Apa kataku," ucap Itachi lirih, "kalian aman di sini. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian bicarakan dengannya. Lakukanlah tanpa keluar dari sini."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Kaito agar putranya itu merasa sedikit lebih tentram. Hinata bersyukur, ekspresi anaknya tak terlalu menyiratkan rasa gamam. Kaito terlihat berani, sekaligus memperlihatkan adanya sejumput dendam.

"Kau memang makhluk yang paling keji, Itachi." Neji menyeringai, masih setengah terengah-engah setelah menerima _impact_ bantingan. Jujur saja ini melebihi apa yang Itachi harapkan. Semula ia mengira Neji akan sepertinya, kehilangan semua kekuatannya ketika berada di rumah Tuhan. Tentu saja ini jadi lebih baik, karena secara teknis Hinata dan Kaito otomatis aman.

"Kau bahkan tidak bilang begitu saat aku mengurungmu di penjara es," komentar Itachi, "apa ini efek samping dari gen _werewolf_ yang sudah menyatu dalam darahmu?"

"Ck ... tidak ada urusannya dengan itu," Neji mendecih, "yang jelas saat ini mungkin saja aku lebih kuat darimu."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Itachi tenang, "kami punya Kaito di sini yang memiliki darah _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ asli. Kalau memang aku bisa kaukalahkan, Hinata tinggal membuka segelnya saja."

"Tsk!" Neji menggeram marah. Ia mengambil balok kayu dari areal sekitar, kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam kapel sembari berkata, "Hey, kau, Bocah Sialan! Kemarilah dan hadapi aku!"

"Baka _Ji-san_!" balas Kaito.

Hinata cepat-cepat menenangkan putranya agar tak terprovokasi ucapan-ucapan Neji. Bukan tindakan tanpa alasan, mengingat Kaito memang sudah hampir berlari. Kemudian wanita itu berdiri tegak, masih sambil memberikan Kaito proteksi. Ia menatap tajam kakak sepupunya, kemudian mengajaknya pada sebuah konversasi.

"_Nii-san_, aku hanya ingin meluruskan. Aku memilih untuk percaya pada Gaara-kun dan Itachi-sama karena merekalah yang memberiku jaminan. Putraku jelas butuh tempat dan masa depan, bahkan yang belum terlahir sekalipun," kata Hinata.

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan Si Sasuke Jabrik itu," Neji menyeringai, "kupikir itu hanya lelucon kosong."

Hinata mengernyitkan alis ketika mendengar nama Sasuke disebut. Bila mereka sudah bertemu, bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah melakukan duel maut? Kalau toh Sasuke kalah, kenapa Itachi sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi karut?

Neji terkekeh, mula-mula pelan tetapi lambat laun terdengar keras. Reaksi yang cukup membuat Hinata keheranan mengingat ia tak bisa mengartikan maksudnya dengan jelas. Ia melihat Neji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong, seperti seonggok daging berlumur darah yang masih belum tedas. Mungkin irisan hati, mungkin jantung, atau bahkan pankreas.

"Jantung suamimu," kata Neji.

Kali ini Itachilah yang harus siaga satu demi mencegah reaksi-reaksi yang tidak diinginkan. Terlebih untuk Kaito yang sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang segala kemungkinan. Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan tangan di bahu bocah Sabaku yang tampaknya sangat marah setelah mendengar apa yang Neji ucapkan.

"_Ji-san_ bodoh! _Ji-san _pembunuh!" teriak Kaito emosi. Kalau tak ditahan Itachi, mungkin ia sudah benar-benar lari.

"Harga yang pantas karena ayahmu telah mengambil ibumu dariku, Bocah," tukas Neji, "kalau kau memang ingin menyusulnya, datanglah padaku agar aku bisa menyerahkanmu pada Orochimaru-_sama_."

"_Touchan_-ku tidak salah. Memang sudah sepantasnya _Tou-chan_ bersama _Kaa-chan_!" jerit Kaito.

"Sstt ... tenanglah...," bisik Itachi, "dia hanya sedang memancing kemarahanmu supaya kau keluar dari sini. Dengan begitu, dia bisa lebih mudah menangkapmu. Kaulihat, kan, dia tidak bisa masuk ke sini? Mengerti, Sabaku Junior?" Itachi mengusap-usap bahunya, menunggu napas yang semula memburu menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkahkan kaki. Ia sudah tak peduli. Baginya, sudah menjadi suatu kewajiban untuk meng-_handle_ Neji. Bagaimanapun, dialah yang menjadi penyebab Neji menjadi delinkuen begini. Dialah yang membuat Neji begitu termakan obsesi. Jadi sudah sepatutnya dialah yang mengakhiri.

"Hinata!" Itachi melesat demi menahan langkah Hinata, "Tunggulah di sini. Aku saja yang membereskannya jika kau memang merasa ini perlu."

"Sayangnya tidak perlu, _Nii-san_." Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Neji. Belum sempat _vampire-werewolf_ itu menyadari, ia sudah lebih dulu merasakan hujaman panas membara yang merobek lapisan kulit, nyaris menembus daging. Terasa seperti kait yang terbuat dari perak. Pantas saja rasa nyeri dan panasnya membuat Neji tak bisa berkutik.

"Kau...,"

"Kau dicari seseorang, Bodoh. Makanya aku datang untuk menjemputmu," potong Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah Itachi-Hinata-Kaito di dalam, "Aku datang untuk membawa anak ini. Dia sedang dicari seseorang. Jadi biarkan dia menyelesaikan urusannya dulu. Tapi ada bagusnya kalau kalian tetap waspada. Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Grr ... kau pengecut atau apa, menyerangku dari belakang!" geram Neji.

"Seingatku ini perang. Dan kautahu perang dan cinta tak pernah mengikuti aturan," balas Sasuke. Ia menyeret Neji menjauhi kapel tempat Itachi, Hinata dan Kaito bersembunyi. Belum seberapa jauh, ia kembali menoleh, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau sedikit bersenang-senang, _Nii-san_. Jadi maaf kalau nanti aku terlambat menyaksikan laga utamanya."

"Kau memang tak pernah berubah, Sasuke," komentar Itachi.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi. Namun, setidaknya peringatan Sasuke tentang 'laga utama' menyiratkan Orochimaru sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Itu berarti, bisa jadi ia bukanlah orang yang mencari Neji. Sedangkan di sisi lain, keadaan bisa semakin bertambah urgensi.

.

.

.

**Thanks to : Freyja Lawliet, Baka Mamarthy, Nivellia Yumie, Ryani Lawliet, Hanyou Dark, Noira Hikari, sasunata chan, yu ***jantungnya mau disimpan dan diawetkan untuk sementara buat jadi hidangan pernikahan Neji sama Hinata. Yup. Yang bantai Keluarga Hyuuga itu Neji dewasa. Soal Itachi pedofil, yah ... namanya juga vampir. Urusan pedofil mah urusan belakang #sigh***, Miavita ***makasih banyak ^^***, Minatsuki Heartnet ***#pukpuk Dhinie-chan. Inget-inget aja GGG, batal deh itu sedihnya #plakk***,Shena BlitzRyuseiran, **dan** IndigOnyx ***sudah di-update kok. btw, panggil saya nera aja ^^*

Oke, karena sepertinya banyak yang lupa sama plotnya—termasuk yang bikin fic-nya—saya mau kasih beberapa klu sekedar untuk mereminisensi. Hikari adalan nama mendiang istri Itachi yang berasal dari kalangan manusia, bukan vampire seperti Itachi. Alasan Neji membunuh mahasiswi-mahasiswi dengan mengambil masing-masing indra adalah untuk melengkapi ritual Bluemoon ('sesajen utama' memang Kaito, mereka-mereka ini semacam sesajen pendamping). Sementara Asuma dibunuh karena dianggap pengganggu.

Soal ternak manusia, saya sepemikiran dengan (atau lebih tepatnya dipengaruhi) film Daybreaker. Karena saya—secara tidak langsung—menuliskan manusia bisa berubah menjadi vampire (Itachi juga dulunya manusia) maka silakan kalkulasi berapa angka kenaikan jumlah vampir dan berapa angka penurunan populasi manusia baik karena darahnya dihisap sampai habis maupun yang kemudian berubah menjadi vampir. Apalagi saya juga menulis klan vampir juga bisa berkembang biak. Cepat atau lambat manusia bisa punah dan itu juga bisa jadi awal kehancuran untuk vampir.

Titik konflik antara argumen Orochimaru dengan Itachi sebenarnya adalah kalau Orochimaru menghendaki adanya peternakan manusia yang bisa memastikan kebutuhan darah selalu terpenuhi, Itachi lebih suka membangun relasi sehingga bisa meminta baik-baik 'jatah darah' dari manusia. Kalau yang dikonsumsi hanya darah, memang tidak akan cukup. Tapi darah-darah ini akan dicampur dengan kopi, teh, susu, cake, dan lain-lain dengan perbandingan tertentu (Daybreaker again). Intinya vampir juga harus mau ikut berubah mengikuti dinamika kehidupan, bukan sekadar menuruti hawa nafsu yang selalu haus darah. (Anggap saja ini spoiler untuk chapter-chapter depan).

Delapan chapter dan belum owari. Saya koreksi ucapan saya tempo hari. Fic ini mungkin masih lebih panjang lagi karena saya kurang suka fic dengan ending setengah mateng orz orz.

Yosh, saya sudah terlalu banyak ngoceh. Makasih aja atas perhatian dan waktunya. Review kalo sempat, ya.

Molto grazie


End file.
